


I'm brave, honey

by funhanie



Series: nypdpoliisipoliisi [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funhanie/pseuds/funhanie
Summary: Huumeyksikkössä jo vuoden päivät työskennellyt Peter Byun vaikuttanee etsivän vieläkin paikkaansa. Etsivänä toimiminen on aika ajoin mielenkiintoista, mutta hän kaipaa elämäänsä paljon enemmän säpinää. Pikkuliigojen huumediilaukset eivät kutkuttele häntä, eikä asiaa helpota, että Chinatownissa liikkuvan huumeparoni Qianin keissi siirtyy FBI:lle. Liittovaltion keskusrikospoliisin avustaminen ei ole hänen kuppinsa teetä, eikä työpari Kaur ole liiemmin innoissaan tutkinnasta luopumisesta. Baekhyun joutuu yllättävän valintatilanteen eteen, kun liittovaltion erikoisagentti Kwon tarjoaa hänelle mahdollisuutta osallistua FBI:n kokeisiin. Uran pääetappi on kuitenkin kansainvälisessä tiedustelupalvelussa, ajatus FBI:n saappaisiin astumisesta ei ole niinkään houkutteleva. Siihen päälle kun vielä lisää Charlie Parkin ja häneen joka päivä suurentuvat tunteet, ei ole ratkaisujen tekeminen yhtään helppoa.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: nypdpoliisipoliisi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123880





	1. Chapter 1

Verhon takaa paistava aamuaurinko loi huoneistoon taianomaisten tunnelman. Auringonsäteet osuivat sängyllä makaavan, alastoman miehen lihaksikkaaseen selkään. Edellisenä iltana pintaan noussut hiki oli kuivunut iholle, valo sai sen kimmeltämään.

Oli vielä niin hiljaista, vaikka kaduilta kuuluvat liikenteen äänet rikkoivat harmonista miljöötä aika ajoin. Kerrostalo oli vielä hiljainen, asukkaat nukkuivat, kuten Chanyeolkin.

Baekhyun ei nukkunut. Hänen unensa oli ollut karkoteillä koko yön. Mielessä riehui tuhat asiaa ja ne valvottivat. Kuuden aikaan, auringon noususta, hän oli luovuttanut ja painellut suihkuun. Chanyeol ei ollut huomannut, hän oli nukkunut viime aikoina niin sikeästi. Kerran Baekhyun oli pitänyt ravistaa hänet hereille, kun mies itse ei ollut kuullut omaa hakulaitettaan.

Baekhyun huokaisi ja kohotti asentoaan. Hän hörppäsi kylmehtyneestä kahvistaan, aikoinaan keskittyä johonkin muuhun, mutta hän ei saanut katsettaan irti makuuhuoneessa nukkuvasta henkirikospoliisista. Hän kirosi valintansa jättää ovi ammolleen, yleensä hän katseli Yeolia mielellään. Mutta tänään hän ei osannut olla kuin katkera. Ärtynyt, vihainen, itselleen. Ja ehkä vähän Chanyeolille. Ella Smith oli kertonut Chanyeolin torjuneen tilaisuutensa koluttautua CIA:ssa. Baekhyun ei edes tiennyt, että Chanyeol oli saanut sellaisen mahdollisuuden.

Baekhyun tuhahti itsekseen. Hän ei saanut mielestään Ella Smithin kirkkaita silmiä ja innostunutta hymyä, kun hän oli tiputtanut suustaan ne maailman julmimmat sanat. ”Kutsukirjeesi on jo saapunut, eikö?” 

Ei todellakaan ollut.

Baekhyun nieli kiukkunsa. Hän ei olisi saanut olla mustasukkainen, mutta hän ei voinut todellisille tunteilleen mitään. Hänen kaaliinsa ei vain mennyt, missä universumissa CIA piti Parkia parempana kandidaattina kuin häntä. Hän oli keskittynyt jo poliisikoulussa nousemaan agentin vaatimuksiin, treenannut, kehittynyt, opiskellut kamppailulajeja ja rikospsykologiaa, tutkinut vanhoja keissejä ja pitänyt huolta pääkopastaan. Suora haku CIA:lle ei ollut tuottanut tulosta, ja tieto siitä, että Park kelpaisi heille vaikka saman tien, hieroi suolaa haavoihin.

Baekhyunien mielestä Chanyeol oli liian pehmo. Hän oli liian empaattinen ja sotkeutui asioihin liikaa. Hän rakensi liian syviä suhteita tapauksiinsa ja menetti yöunensa miettiessään niitä kauheuksia. Hän ei osannut pysyä objektiivisena ja ajatella kylmästi.

Ella Smith oli pyytänyt jälkeenpäin anteeksi. Hän ei ollut tiennyt, ettei Baekhyun tiennyt. Sen jälkeen, kun Jia Qigang oli pidätetty ja Chinatownin kartelli purettu, hän oli uskonut, että näytöt riittäisivät. Ehkä tiedustelupalvelu ei halunnut antaa toista mahdollisuutta. He olivat hylänneet Baekhyunin jo yhdesti, ja voisivat tehdä sen uudestaan.

Veitsi parantumattomassa haavassa kääntyi yhä uudemman kerran, kun hän ymmärsi, ettei hän kelvannut kansainväliselle tiedustelupalvelulle. CIA oli ollut hänen tavoitteensa jo siitä lähtien, kun hän oli päättänyt liittyä maata palvelevien viranomaisten joukkoon. Hänellä oli Amerikan kansalaisuus ja hän oli LAPD:n kouluttama poliisi, SFPD:n ylentämä etsivä. Vain taivas oli rajana, niin ne olivat sanoneet. Ilmeisesti CIA oli sen taivaan toisella puolella. 

Baekhyunin puhelin tärähti pöydällä. Näyttö kirkastui pikaviestin ilmoituksesta, Kim hyväksyi hänen ehdotuksensa tavata hänet Koreatownissa kello yksitoista. Työvuoro alkaisi kahdelta ja hänen oli määrä päivystää siitä seuraavat pari vuorokautta. Hän ajatteli kuluttaa aikaansa kuntosalilla ennen Jonginien tapaamista, sillä hän ei jaksanut katsella untenmailla seilaavaa Parkia yhtään kauemmin, vaikka näny oli oikeastaan aika suloinen. Yeolin herätyskello soisi luultavasti kohta muutenkin, kello läheni kahdeksaa kovalla vauhdilla. Hänen ei tehnyt mieli keskustella yhtään. Ei ennen kuin hän olisi saanut tunteensa jälleen kuriin.

Baekhyun nousi ylös, joi kylmän kahvin tujut pohjat ilmekään värähtämättä. Hän marssi keittiöön, pisti kupin tiskikoneeseen ja pysähtyi kirjoittamaan Chanyeolille viestin ruttuiseen ruutupaperilehtiöön, joka makasi saarekkeen päällä olevan mainospinon päällä.

_Hauskaa työpäivää, honey._

* * *

Baekhyun nosti kätensä ylös nähdessään rennosti pukeutuneen, Kalifornian auringon alla upeasti päivettyneen miehen. Hän oli aina ollut kateellinen pitkän miehen karismasta ja oli sitä nytkin, hän näytti rääpäleeltä häneen verrattuna, vaikka jatkuva treenaaminen ja katukauppaa käyvien narkkareiden perässä juokseminen oli muokannut hänen fysiikkaansa melko tavalla. Kukaan Koreassa asuvista ystävistä ei uskoisi häntä siksi hinteläksi pojaksi, joka oli kaatanut monia vastustajiaan osaksi hyvällä tuurilla hapkido-kisoissa melkein kaksikymmentä vuotta sitten.

”Kim Kai”, Baekhyun lausahti matalaan, mutta hyväntuuliseen sävyyn ja kätteli paria vuotta nuorempaa miestä. San Fransiscon aurinko oli kohdellut miestä hyvin, hän toivoi Manhattanin pystyvän samaan edes puolittain. Itärannikko oli tunnettu matalapaineestaan. Onneksi nyt paistoi aurinko, kaikki oli kirkkaampaa edes hetkisen.

”Peter.” Baekhyun tirskahti pienesti ja tutkaili näkemäänsä. San Fransiscon poliisista Virginiaan lähtenyt mies oli vaikuttava näky edestä napitetussa, tummanvihreässä puuvillapaidassa. Hän tuskin pääsisi siinä asussa sisälle Pentagoniin, vaikka hänellä olisi lätkät ja kaikkea. 

”Enpä olisi uskonut, että susta tulee osa NYPD:tä”, Jongin virnisti. Baekhyun yhtyi ilmeeseen, hän oli samoilla linjoilla. Hänkään ei ollut uskonut mahdollisuuksiinsa, mutta Thomas Perry uskoi. Eteläisen Manhattanin poliisilaitoksen johtaja oli vastannut avoimeen hakemukseen nopeasti ja pyytänyt häntä haastatteluun. Hyvä ura osana San Fransiscon keskuspoliisilaitoksella oli vakuuttanut Perryn helposti. Suositukset tiimin johtajalta ja silloiselta parilta tukivat häntä täysin. Hyppy tuntemattomaan oli tuntunut oikealta ratkaisulta.

”Paraskin puhuja, herra ne-halusivat-mut-Virginiaan. Mitä pääkaupunkiseudulle? Kuumotteleeko Valkoinen Talo?” 

Jonginin ilme vakavoitui silmänräpäyksessä. ”Tiedät, etten saa puhua siitä.” 

”Tiedän kyllä. Kunhan kehittelen keskustelua vanhan ystäväni kanssa. Missä haluat käydä lounaalla?” 

Baekhyun ei ollut mitenkään yllättynyt Jonginien katseen lipuessa muutamien kymmenien metrien päässä olevaan ravintolaan, jonka omistajat olivat tulleet viime kuukausien aikana liiankin tutuiksi. Viva Polo oli loistava ravintola ja Chanyeolin äiti loistava persoona, mutta häntä ei huvittanut viedä ystäväänsä New Yorkin elämän reviirille. Hän halusi olla Jonginielle se sama Baekhyunie, jonka hän tunsi LAPD:stä.

”Päivystätkö?” Jongin kysyi heidän askeltaessa KoreaWayta pitkin, ohitse Viva Polosta kantautuvien, kotoisten tuoksujen. 

”Luojan kiitos, en. En kestäisi jättää sua yksin yhden keikan vuoksi. Olet kiireinen mies eikä seurasi ole itsestäänselvyys. Milloin palaat Virginiaan?”

”Ensi viikolla. Viivyn New Yorkissa pitempään kuin suunnittelin, sillä sain majoituksen oivalliseen hintaan. Airbnb:ni sijaitsee Queensissa.”

”Täytyy tulla joskus käymään kylässä”, Baekhyun hymyili. ”Syödään pahoja kuppinuudeleita ja katsotaan SBS:ää.” 

”Kuulostaa hyvältä”, Jongin naurahti ja henkäisi haaveillen perään. Hän vaikutti jo odottavan yhteistä iltapäivää. 

* * *

Koreatownissa oli vielä paljon ravintoloita, joissa Baekhyun ei ollut ehtinyt vielä käydä. Hän ei liikkunut juurikaan poliisilaitokselta päivän aikana, Kaur huolehti hänen lounaistaan syöttämällä hänet henkilökunnan ravintolassa tai haki hänelle take awayta samalla, kun meni tiiminjohtajan tai muiden kanssa syömään. Ei ollut kyse siitä, etteikö Baekhyun olisi ollut läheinen muiden kanssa, tai tuntenut itseään osaksi huumeyksikköä. Häntä pidettiin edelleen uutena tulokkaana eikä hän vain koskaan ollut ottanut tavaksi lyöttäytyä Jasonin kylkeen, vaikka heidän suhteensa oli jo paljon parempi siihen verrattuna, mitä se alussa oli ollut.

Mukavan ilmapiirin omaava nuudeliravintola oli löytynyt syvemmältä Koreatownista. Liikkeen seiniltä löytyvistä stipendeistä ja kunniakirjoista kävi ilmi, ettei rafla ollut mikään laaduton, vaan suosittu ja monissa turistilehdissä mainostettu paikka. Mikä tuuri, että he olivat sattuneet paikalle ennen lounasruuhkan alkamista. Ravintolassa ei ollut montaa ihmistä heidän lisäkseen. Vastapäätä istuva Jongin ei pidätellyt uteliaisuuttaan. Hän oli ollut aina suorapuheinen ja vaativa, tiesi mitä halusi. Baekhyun arvosti sitä, sellaisia LAPD:n kouluttamat poliisit tahtoivat olla. 

”Mikä sua vaivaa, hyung? Oletko aina ajatuksissasi vai painaako jokin keissi?” 

”Tiedät, etten voi puhua siitä”, Baekhyun vastasi koreaksi. Ympäröivä tunnelma ja ravintolan kaiuttimista soiva kappale saivat kielen vaihtumaan toiseen kotimaiseen. ”Mutta tämä on henkilökohtaista.” 

”Mitä on tapahtunut?” Jongin kysyi, täysin toisella äänenpainolla, jälleen englanniksi puhuen.

”Keljuttaa vain. Sain tietää, ettei unelmani tule vain koskaan toteutumaan.” 

”Mistä voit tietää, hyung?” Jongin kysyi, silmät suurina. ”Sun täytyy uskoa siihen, jos se on unelmasi.” 

Baekhyun naurahti matalaan, lähes kylmään sävyyn. Ella Smith puhui CIAsta niin kevyesti, kuin hän ei pitänyt sellaista firmaa hommana eikä minään. Sisälle pääseminen ei ollut itsestäänselvyys, hän oli kyllä yrittänyt. Hän oli valmis uhraamaan kaikkensa unelmatyönsä vuoksi, jopa suhteen Chanyeoliin, mutta silti CIA ei kelpuuttanut häntä. Miten paljon kovemmin hänen täytyi todistella olevansa sopiva agenttikandidaatti hoitamaan kansainvälisiä tehtäviä. Hän eli työlleen, eikä se ollut jäänyt keneltäkään huomaamatta.

Hän eli työlleen, toisin kuin Chanyeol. Silti se rontti oli saanut kultaisen lipukkeen, kutsun agentin kokeisiin. Maailmasta ja kansalaisista liian suurta huolta kantava Park, sydämellään ja intuitiollaan elävä Park, hellä ja huomaavainen Park, epäoikeudenmukaisuutta vihaava Park, paikallaan pitkään pysymätön, levoton Park.

Jongin heilutti kättään vastapäätä istuvan Baekhyunin silmien edessä. ”Hyung?”

”Anteeksi. Olen kateellinen, mustasukkainen”, hän myönsi, osaksi häpeissään, osaksi pettyneenä. Jos hän ei olisi päästänyt itseään kiintymään Chanyeoliin sillä tavoin, hän ei välittäisi paskaakaan. Kaikesta huolimatta se hömelö Park oli hänelle tärkeä, hyvä mies ja loistava kumppani, vaikka heidän käytäntönsä ja näkemyksensä työasioista poikkesivat melko tavalla.

”CIA torjui mut. Kahdesti.” 

”Et taatusti ole ensimmäinen. He torjuvat paljon ihmisiä”, Jongin sanoi. 

”Tiedän. Mutta tuskin saan kolmatta mahdollisuutta”, Baekhyun huokaisi ja hautasi kasvonsa käsiinsä. Uratavoitteet menivät uusiksi, hänellä ei ollut hajuakaan, mitä hän haluaisi tehdä. Hän ei halunnut nousta poliisitalon kapteeniksi, johtajaksi tai New Yorkin poliisihallitukseen. Hän halusi kentälle, niihin likaisiin hommiin. Mitä ylemmäs hän nousisi, paperityöt lisääntyisivät ja palkkapussi alkaisi painaa enemmän. Hänellä oli jo rahaa, ei hän tarvinnut sitä lisää.

”Tule Pentagoniin”, Jongin sanoi. ”Sotavoimat toivottavat sut varmasti tervetulleeksi. Kyllä noilla meriiteillä. Pelkästään se, mitä San Fransiscossa tapahtui, riittäisi perusteeksi.” 

”Tapahtui kerran San Fransiscossa”, Baekhyun virnisti muistoilleen. Työ Kaliforniassa oli ollut kaikin puolin mukavaa, mutta se ei riittänyt hänelle. Hän kaipasi jotain actionia, tiukkoja tilanteita ja tapahtumia, jotka vaatisivat paljon aivotoimintaa tuottaakseen oikeita ratkaisuja sekunneissa. 

”Operaationne oli jättimenestys. Kaksisataa kiloa hasista ei ole mikään pikkumäärä. Se, kun lasketaan kadulle, seuraa pahaa jälkeä.” 

”Tiedän”, Baekhyun sanoi. Hänellä oli ollut paljon tuuria ja loistava pari, joka ei ollut lintannut hänen teorioitaan heti alussa. Yhteistyöllä hasiskätkö oli löydetty ja takavarikoitu.

”Huumepoliisissa on tylsää”, Baekhyun äännähti valittaen ja heilautti koko kroppaansa ärsyyntymisen merkiksi. Jongin naurahti huvittuneena, ehkä vähän huolissaan. Kuinka jännää elämän pitäisi olla, että se tuntuisi joltakin? Kansainvälisiä peiteoperaatioita ja millintarkkoja liikkeitä, sellaista jännää, ilmeisesti. 

"Sä todella olet valmis uhraamaan elämäsi tämän maan puolesta", Jongin murahti, lähes tyytymättömänä. Baekhyun ignoorasi ikävän äänensävyn täysin. Hän melkein muistutti, että Kim itsekin oli vannonut valan, suojata ja palvella tätä maata käsi sydämellä. 

"Olet väärässä, jos ajattelet, ettei kukaan jää kaipaamaan sua, jos menehdyt tehtävällä."

"En ajattele niin", Baekhyun kivahti. Hän tiesi kyllä, kuinka moni ihminen jäisi itkemään hänen peräänsä. Perhe, ystävät, läheiset... Chanyeol... hänen perheensä... työpiiri ja ehkä naapurit. Kun hän kuolisi, hän halusi kuolla arvokkaasti. Ei missään rattijuopon aiheuttamassa kuolonkolarissa tai tukehtumalla kimchiin, kuukistumalla ennenaikojaan liiasta treenaamisesta. Ei. Hän oli valmis lähtemään vasta, kun hän olisi tehnyt jotain oikeasti merkittävää. Napannut isomman liigan tekijöitä, ei mitään pikkudiilereitä, jotka paskoivat alleen heti, kun hän ja Kaur olisivat parkaisseet maagisen kirjainyhdistelmän NYPD.

"Voisin hakea paikkaa pommiryhmästä”, Baekhyun sanoi, kuitenkin nyrpistäen nenäänsä. Hän tykkäsi katsella ammattilaisten rauhallisia liikkeitä, kun he purkivat vaivalla kasattua tikittävää kuolemaa. Oli siinäkin oma jännityksensä, taistella kelloa vastaan, epäonnistumisesta maksuna lohduton näky tai vaihtoehtoisesti ponneton tuhnu, jos pommin rakentaja olikin kasannut tappokalunsa päin helvettiä. Baekhyun arvosti, arvosti todella.

”Mitä tiedät räjähteistä?” Jongin kysyi nauruaan pidätellen. Baekhyun sulki suunsa ja hiljentyi tökkimään nuudeliannostaan. Olihan hän kaikenlaista nähnyt, mutta mikään ekspertti hän ei ollut. Mutta kyllä NYPD kouluttaisi. Firma tahtoi heidän kehittävän taitojaan päivittäin ja työnsi tielle ties minkälaista kurssia ja opintopäivää, seminaareja ja koulutuksia. 

”Entä, jos vain nauttisit nykyisestä työstäsi? Ehkä tylsä on hyvä asia”, Jongin sanoi kulmiaan kurtistellen. ”Tai tee siitä mieluista.”

Baekhyun mumisi nuoremman sanoille. Ehkä niissä oli perää. Hän oli vain niin tottunut tavoittelemaan kuuta taivaalta, ettei hän osannut tyytyä nykyiseen virkaansa. Hänelle ne kaikki olivat vain välietappeja matkalla kohti ultimaattista päämäärää.

”Kai teidänkin talo tarvitsee erikoisagentteja. CIA ei ole kiva firma, usko pois, mä tiedän.” 

”Enkä mä ole kiva ihminen”, Baekhyun muistutti. Jongin ei näyttänyt varsin tyytyväiseltä. Hänkin varmasti muisti, millainen poliisi Baekhyun oli ollut jo akatemiassa. Itsenäinen ja määrätietoinen, tarkka ja tehokas.

”Olen varma, että löydät paikkasi vielä, menee siihen vuosi tai vuosikymmen”, Jongin sanoi. ”Mutta voit silti aina tulla Pentagoniin.” 

Baekhyun ei pystynyt pidättelemään nauruaan enää. Suupieli ei ollut kääntynyt hymyyn viime aikoina, oli vapauttavaa päästä nauramaan taas. ”Niin, sinnehän vain kävellään, tuosta noin vain.” 

”Ovesta sisään ja siitä se lähtee”, Jongin sanoi ja yhtyi kevyeen nauruun silmät kirkkaina tuikkien.

* * *

Asemalla oli kummallisen pysähtynyt tunnelma. Ilmapiiri oli hiljainen, vaisu. Valaistus oli himmeä, teki mieli sytytellä lisää valoja, että sitä näkisi tehdä töitä. Muut yksikössä paikalla olevat poliisit olivat hävinneet jonnekin, sellainen vaikutti varain eriskummalliselta.

Huumeyksikön johtaja Brian Wrightin työhuoneen ovi oli auki. Baekhyun asteli ovensuuhun ja kopautti karmia yhdesti koukussa olevalla etusormella. Tummassa, siistissä puvussa pöytänsä takana istuva Wright kohotti katseensa Baekhyuniin. Hänen ilmeensä oli tyhjä, lähes epäuskoinen.

”Onko jotain sattunut?” Baekhyun kysyi, hän ei voinut olla kysymättä. Koko miljöö vaikutti siltä kuin maapallo olisi suistunut radaltaan sillä aikaa, kun hän oli viettänyt vuorojen välissä olevaa lepotaukoa.

”Jia Qigang on kuollut.” 

Baekhyun laski ovenkarmiin nojaavan kätensä alas ja liikahti levottomana, vaikka hänen olisi täytynyt osata olla horjumatta, olisivat uutiset sitten mitä tahansa. Paikka oli kova, sillä kyseessä oli heidän ainoa tietolähteensä Qian Ahista ja hänen todellisesta identiteetistään. Kiinalainen kartellipomo oli edelleen heidän tähtäimessään, vaikka Lemon Clubin ratsaaminen oli saanut Chinatownin toiminnan täydellisesti loppumaan. Siitä ei ollut kovin kauaa, kun Jia oli tehnyt sopimuksen NYPD:n kanssa. Häntä oli kuulusteltu tunteja, hän ja Jason keräsivät näyttöä Qianista ja yrittivät saada selville, miten he voisivat saada jengipomon kiinni.

”Oikeuslääketieteellinen tekee ruumiinavauksen kuolinsyyn selvittämiseksi, mutta ensisijaisesti epäillään sairaskohtausta.”

Baekhyun suki tukkaansa ja huokaisi ärtyneenä. Jia Qigang oli viettänyt elämänsä viimeiset puoli vuotta tutkintavankeudessa. Siitä oli mennyt ehkä kahdeksan viikkoa, kun he olivat alkaneet saada jotain konkreettista tietoa siitä, miksi Qianin toinen käsi oli kääntynyt häntä vastaan. Ja sitä kautta he olivat saaneet suostuteltua hänet paljastamaan jotain kiinalaismiehen taustoista. Louis Qian oli kertonut veljestään jotain Kaurille, ja nyt Jia oli sanonut täysin saman lauseen. Siksi Jason olikin vähän hermorauniona, hän ei saanut mielestään sitä juttua, kylmähköä lausetta, jonka saattoi ottaa uhkailuna. Baekhyun tiesi sen lauseen, se oli käännös kiinalaisesta idiomista, joka kertoi yksilön voimasta käyttää valtaa toista vastaan. Hän ei ottanut puheita niin vakavasti kuin Jason.

”Kauanko raportin saamisessa menee?” Baekhyun kysyi, vaikka melkein jo tiesi vastauksen. Hän halusi vain udella, oliko kiinalaismiehen tapaus nostettu prioriteettilistan ykköseksi.

”Vajaa viikko, luulisin”, Wright sanoi. ”Pistäkää Qianin juttu pöytälaatikkoon. Keskittykää X6X:ään.” 

”Tämä selvä”, Baekhyun sanoi ja poistui johtajan huoneenovelta. Ajatukset lipuivat välittömästi siihen viimeisimpään kertaan, kun hän ja Kaur olivat kuulustelleet Jia Qigangia. Kiinalaismies ei ollut käyttäytynyt mitenkään kummallisesti sitä edellisiin kertoihin verrattuna. Hän oli ollut yhtä temperamenttinen ja helposti ärtyvä kuin ennenkin, vältteli tiettyjä kysymyksiä ettei hän paskoisi omia mahdollisuuksiaan tulevan tuomion suhteen. Hän oli ollut Qianin luottomies pitkään, kunnes oli tapahtunut jotain, mikä oli kääntänyt hänen kelkkansa. Ja jäisi ikuiseksi mysteeriksi, mitä se jotain oli.

Baekhyun siirtyi pöytänsä ääreen ja rojahti paikoilleen tyhjyyttä sisällä tuntien. Hän oli käyttänyt paljon aikaa ja resursseja selvittääkseen, mistä kiinalaismiehet oli oikein tehty, mutta nyt se kaikki tuntui valuvan hukkaan. Laihalta tuntui se lohtu, että auki oli paljon muitakin juttuja, kuten esimerkiksi X6X-pikkujengin yhtäkkiä suurentunut kokkelikauppa. Hän oli Kaurin kanssa varjostanut kuudennen poliisipiirin alueella toimivia jengiläisiä jo tovin. Tietolähteet kertoivat, että uusi lasti saapuisi ensi yönä, toimituspaikaksi oli väitetty Hudsonin varrella olevaa rahtisatamaa, ellei se ollut harhautus. Oli Baekhyunin tehtävä ottaa selvää. Hän menisi passiin paikallisen iskuryhmän kera ja nappaisi ne nilkit itse teossa. Jos ei tänä yönä, niin sitten kolmen viikon päästä, jos heidän laskelmansa pitivät kutinsa. 

Vuoronvaihtoon oli kymmenen minuuttia eikä Kauria näkynyt missään. Baekhyun ei voinut kuin arvella, joko Jason oli kuullut huonot uutiset. Baekhyun oli elänyt siinä uskossa jo pitkään, etteivät he koskaan tulisi saamaan Qiania kiinni, ainakaan hengissä, mutta Kaur tuntui taistelevan sitä pirua vastaan hinnalla millä hyvänsä. Nyt keissi oli oikeasti laitettava syrjään. Lemonista ei ollut jäänyt paljoa jälelle, kaikki siellä toimineet oli kuulusteltu moneen otteeseen. Kenelläkään heistä ei ollut mitään käsitystä, kuka tai missä Qian Ah oikein oli.

Jason saapui paikalle juuri oikeaan aikaan. Hän tervehti paikaltaan nousevaa Baekhyunia pienellä hymähdyksellä. Hänen tummat silmänalusensa ja kireä ilme saivat Baekhyunin uskomaan, että hänkin oli kuullut Qigangin poismenosta. Baekhyun ei ehtinyt vaihtaa sanaakaan Jasonin kanssa, kun päivystysvuorossa ollut kaksikko William Tollheim ja Maddy Farley saapuivat. Hekin olivat tänään erityisen synkkäilmeisiä, uutiset olivat tainneet levitä laajalle. Toivottavasti ne pysyivät silti tässä kerroksessa, Hyun toivoi.

”Peter, Jason”, William lausahti. ”Kova ilta tulossa, vai?” 

”Joo. Se Hudsonin satamakeikka. Squad 3 toivottavasti latailee jo aseitaan.” 

”Olkaa varovaisia”, Maddy sanoi hiljaa. Naisen ääni oli yleensä kantava, puhkui auktoriteettiä, mutta tämän iltapäivän synkentämä ilmapiiri oli kai laannuttanut hänetkin.

”Aina”, Jason vakuutti ja taputti rintakehäänsä aivan liian vasemmalta sydämen anatomisesti oikeaan paikkaan nähden. Baekhyun virnisti myötäillen; varovainen oli hänen toinen - tai ainakin kolmas - nimensä.

”Operaatio tulee olemaan ihan easy-peasy”, Baekhyun sanoi. ”En lähde sieltä, ennen kuin kaupankäynnin molemmat osapuolet ovat raudoissa ja lasti teknisen tutkinnan pakussa.”

Maddy ja William nauroivat hellästi kuin yhdestä suusta. Baekhyunin ilme ei värähtänytkään. Hän ei pitänyt jossittelusta, hän puhui sanansa tosiksi. Jos hän alkaisi empiä illan tavoitteista, hän olisi hukassa. Oli parempi sanoa, mitä aikoi tehdä ja toimia sen mukaan. Hän ei aikonut odotella, että X6X kasvaisi kasvamistaan, vaan lopettaisi pikkujengin nappikaupan ennen kuin se alkaisi työllistää muitakin kuin huumepoliisia.

”Peter on oikeassa. Otamme ne pikkunilkit kiinni ennen kuin heistä tulee oikea murheenkryyni”, Jason sanoi. Baekhyun vilkaisi häneen myötätuntoisesti virnistäen. Kunnon työnteko varmasti auttaisi siirtämään Jia Qigangin kuoleman vatvomista seuraavat 48 tuntia.

”Turvallista iltaa sitten”, William toivotti. Baekhyun toivotti kaksikolle hyvää yötä ja ansaittuja vapaita, ja lupasi pitää huolen huumeyksiköstä taas pari päivää. Maddy ja William siirtyivät Brian Wrightin luokse vaihtamaan pari sanaa kuluneesta vuorosta, ennen kuin he lipeäisivät omille teilleen.

”Onko Vicky töissä tänään?” Jason kysyi.Baekhyun kohautti olkiaan. Hän ei ollut nähnyt naista vielä.

”Dunno. Saavuin kaksikymmentä minuuttia sitten.”

”Alrighty. Menen CCTV-arkistoon.”

Baekhyun ei saanut silmäänsä irti työparistaan. Hän oli tuntenut Jasonin vasta reilun vuoden päivät, mutta hän alkoi jo osata sanoa, milloin hän halusi peittää todelliset tunteensa liiallisen virkaintoilun alle.

”Jason?”

Vanhempi kääntyi katsomaan huolestunutta pariaan. 

”Oletko kunnossa?”

Jason hymyili puolittain ja nyökkäsi pienesti. Oli selvää, että Qianin keissin tiputtaminen tapauskansioiden alimmaiseksi oli kuin isku vyön alle. Baekhyun ei tiennyt, miksi Kaur oli niin kiintynyt juttuun. Kai se oli kasvanut häneen kiinni, hän ja Thomas Perry olivat työstäneet tapausta jo vuosia ennen Baekhyunin saapumista taloon.

”Oletko varmasti okei?” Baekhyun varmisti.

”Na~neun gwaen~cha~na~”, Jason äänteli mitä typerimmin äänenpainoin. Baekhyun tirskahti pienesti, muttei voinut olla hymyilemättä. Toimistokin tuntui kirkastuvan jälleen.

”Kuka opetti sua? Chanyeolie? Gonzalesin juniorit?” hän kysyi silmät tuikkien.

”Chanyeolie~ Chanyeolie~” Jason lällätti.

Baekhyun potkaisi jalkaansa kohti vanhempaa ja ajoi hänet ulos toimistosta. Vasta, kun lasiovi oli painunut takaisin kiinni, hän uskalsi rojahtaa takaisin paikoilleen ja tirskahtaa uudemman kerran. 

”Voi Chanyeolie”, hän huokaisi itsekseen ja mietti hetken viimeisintä kuvaa miesystävästään. Auringonsäteissä kylpevää miestä, joka nukkua posotti tietämättä uuden vuorokauden tuomista kauheuksista.

Hetken Baekhyun antoi itsensä tuntea lämpöä ja rakkautta sisimmässään (vaikka hän oli edelleen käärmeissään siitä CIA-jutusta), ennen kuin hän kovetti itsensä ja sydämensä ja keskittyi täysillä töihinsä.


	2. Chapter 2

Kello oli ehtinyt livetä jo yli aamuviiden, kun Baekhyun saapui Brooklyniin. Hän oli ollut kotona neljän aikaan, mutta tyhjä kämppä oli tuntunut kylmältä eikä hän ollut halunnut jäädä sinne yksin suihkussa pyörähtämistä pidemmäksi ajaksi. Hän oli pessyt itsensä päivän hiestä ja vetänyt puhtaat kuteet niskaan, pakannut reppunsa ja painellut takaisin parkkihalliin.

Baekhyun huokaisi kävellessään sisemmäs asuntoon. Olohuoneen pöydällä oli pari tölkkiä olutta ja pizzalaatikko. Hyun heitti reppunsa nojatuoliin ja siivosi jäljet pois silmää kirvelemästä kaikessa hiljaisuudessa. Kaksi toisistaan neljänkymmenen senttimetrin etäisyydellä olevaa tölkkiä kertoi paljon. Sehun oli kai poikennut kylään, ehkä Yeolilla oli ollut jotain mielenpäällä. Baekhyun oli vähän pahoillaan, ettei hän ollut siinä kuuntelemassa.

Baekhyunin sydän jätti lyönnin välistä hänen huomatessa jääkaapin oveen vahvalla magneetilla kiinnitetyn viestin. Se oli se sama, jonka hän oli edellisenä aamupäivänä asuntonsa saarekkeen päälle jättänyt. Lämpö tulvahti esiin, punastutti posket. Onneksi aurinko ei ollut vielä noussut kokonaan, hämärän turvin hänen oli helppo tunteilla sillä tavoin.

Baekhyun laittoi keittiössä olevat likaiset astiat tiskikoneeseen ja siivosi pöytätasot nopeasti ennen kuin uskaltautui avaamaan makuuhuoneen pariovet. Chanyeol oli edelleen untenmailla. Hän oli vetänyt peiton lähes kokonaan ylleen, vain toinen olkapää ja pää olivat sen ulkopuolella.

Baekhyun sulki ovet mahdollisimman hiljaa ja hiipi lähemmäs. Hän laski puhelimen ja hakulaitteen tyhjän sängynpuolikkaan puolella olevalle yöpöydälle ja pisti luurinsa laturiin, jonka töpseli oli valmiiksi pistorasiassa. Chanyeol ei onneksi kuullut latauksen alkamisesta kuuluvaa äänimerkkiä. 

Vaatetta vähennettyään Baekhyun sujahti kylmän peiton alle. Hän tiesi aiheuttavansa Yeolille sydänkohtauksen heti hänen avattua silmänsä aamulla, mutta hän oli vakuuttunut sen olevan sen arvoista. Hän ei ollut sopinut erikseen tulevansa Brooklyniin, he eivät olleet sopineet tapaamisistaan enää viikkokausiin. He vain elivät yhdessä, kahdessa eri osoitteessa halujen ja tarpeidensa mukaan, toisesta riippumatta. Häntä ei haitannut, että Yeol oleskeli hänen kodissaan, ja päinvastoin. Silläkin hetkellä, vaikka hän oli näreissään. Hän oli vihaisempi Ella Smithille kuin Chanyeolille.

Chanyeol ei edes tiennyt, että Baekhyun tiesi hänen saaneen kutsukirjeen CIA:lta. Eikä Baekhyun ollut varma, aikoiko hän edes kertoa tietävänsä siitä. Aina, kun hän katsoi Yeoliin, hän halusi jakaa pettymyksensä miehelleen. Mutta jokin esti häntä puhumasta. Hän ei ollut ollut koskaan mikään hyvä sanoissaan, mitä tuli tunteisiin ja sen sellaisiin. Hän oli tietoisesti vältellyt liikaa kiintymistä ihmisiin, mutta oli myönnettävä, että Chanyeoliin ihastuminen ja rakastuminen oli hänen henkilökohtaisen elämänsä ehkä parhain päätös. Hän oli saanut Yeolilta niin paljon hyvää, että saapunut kirje oli yksi hailee. Chanyeol ei aikonut liittyä siihen firmaan, hän oli päättänyt ignoorata sen täysin. Siksi kai hän ei ollut puhunut asiasta. Niin Baekhyun halusi uskoa. Jos Yeol välittäisi asiasta tai haluaisi tehdä Baekhyunin mustasukkaiseksi omista kyvyistään, hän olisi varmasti hieronut asiaa vasten hänen kasvojaan jo viikkoja. Baekhyun oli todella kiitollinen, ettei hän ollut tehnyt niin. Ei Yeol ollut luonteeltaan sellainen. Jos olisi ollut, tuskin Baekhyun olisi päästänyt häntä elämäänsä. Hän ei ollut viehättynyt sellaisista kusipäistä.

Chanyeol vaihtoi asentoa ja tuli tönäistyksi vierellä makoilevaa Baekhyunia. Hänen silmänsä avautuivat pienesti ja sormet liikkuivat Hyunien poskelle. Hento hymy tarttui häneen, kun hän ymmärsi näyn olevan aito ja todellinen. 

”Hei”, hän äännähti, unisena, seksikkään matalasti. Baekhyun tarttui hänen sormiinsa ja puristi niitä pienesti. Meni puoli sekuntia, kun hänet oli vedetty vasten pidempää.

”Nukutaan, on vielä yö.”

”Miten duunissa?” Chanyeol kysyi. Häntä kiinnosti, vaikka hän oli tuskin järjissään.

”Kerron aamulla”, Baekhyun sanoi ja suukotti pienesti Yeolin alahuulta. Chanyeolin silmät rävähtivät enemmän auki.

”On huono merkki, jos sulla on kerrottavaa.”

”Kaikki raajani ovat paikallaan ja toiminnassa. Kaikki on hyvin”, hän sanoi ja suukotti Yeolin huuli uudemman kerran. Miehen silmät painuivat takaisin kiinni.

”Silti kai tapahtui jotain.”

”Nukutaan”, Baekhyun kuiskasi ja pisti silmät kiinni. Hän oli väsynyt päivän kyttäyskeikasta, mutta mieli oli liian virkeä rauhoittumaan. Hän mietti samaa kuin edellisenä iltana, Ellaa ja hänen ajoittain liian suurta suutaan. Sitä, miten paljon hänen paljastamansa tieto sattui. Ja se kipu kertoi vain siitä, miten tärkeä Chanyeolista oli tullut hänelle. 

* * *

Tuore suodatinkahvin tuoksu leijui makuuhuoneeseen ja herätti Baekhyunin siitä horroksesta, johon hän oli valunut Yeolin noustua ylös herätyskellon soitua kolmannen kerran sille aamulle. Aurinko oli ennättänyt sillä välin Brooklyniin ja paistoi verhonraosta suoraan Baekhyunin silmiin. Hän käännähti pois päin silmämuniaan käristävästä kirkkaudesta ja murahti matalasti. Hän olisi voinut jatkaa vielä unia, mutta kahvin tuoksu oli liian vastustamaton. Chanyeol oli jättänyt makuuhuoneen oven tahallaan auki, ehkä hän oli ottanut mallia edellispäivästä. Hyun toivoi mielessään, ettei se ollut heidän uusi tapansa. Suljetut kamarinovet eristivät toisista huoneista kantautuvia ääniä ja antoivat rauhaa nukkua tarvittavia tunteja alle.

Baekhyun vilkaisi yöpöydällä olevaa kelloa ennen kuin päätti venytellä ja antaa kroppansa herätä siihen päivään. Muutamassa kymmenessä sekunnissa hän alkoi olla sen verran järjissään, että tajusi Brooklynin asunnossa leijuvan suodatinkahvin tuoksun lisäksi myös perinteiset pannukakut.

“Huomenta, rakas”, Chanyeol virnisti astuessaan makuuhuoneen puolelle. Baekhyun nousi istuma-asentoon ja seurasi lähemmäs kävelevää miestä kiinnostuneena. Park ajatteli kai raahaavansa hänet aamiaispöytään. Chanyeol vaikutti virkeältä, toisin kuin Hyunie ajatteli. Hän oli veikannut karkoittaneen miesystävän unet aamuöisillä puheillaan. Hän veikkasi, että Park halusi tietää ensi tilassa, mitä eteläisen Manhattanin alueella oli tapahtunut.

“Jia Qigang löydettiin kuolleena sellistään”, Baekhyun sanoi hieroessaan unihiekan rippeitä pois silmistään.

Lähemmäs sänkyä hitain askelin tallustava Yeol teki täyspysähdyksen. Hänen naamansa meni välittömästi ruttuun. Ilmeisesti viesti ei ollut kirinyt hänen korviinsa. Huumeyksikkö taisi olla ainoa, jota oli informoitu.

“Mitä tutkinnalle käy?”

“Hyllytetty. Kaur feikkaa pettymyksensä yhtä hyvin kuin sä”, Baekhyun vastasi ja hyppäsi pois ihanan lämpimästä sängystä. Hän veti collegehousut jalkaan ja käveli Yeolin luokse. Hän joutui tönäisemään miestä saadakseen hänet ympäröineen jääkerroksen rikkoutumaan.

”Olemme tunteneet alle vuoden päivät. Miksi käyttäydyt niin kuin olisit ollut kanssani koko elämän?” Chanyeol kysyi.

”Luulin, että pidät siitä.”

”Niin mä pidänkin.”

Baekhyun ei voinut olla hymyilemättä. Park sai tunteet hänessä heräämään sellaisella rytinällä, ettei hän välillä tajunnut sellaisen olevan edes mahdollista. Hän, joka oli elänyt koko aikuiselämänsä CIA:n kokoiset laput silmillään, oli alkanut nähdä asioita toiselta kantilta. Se toi mukanaan myös paljon pelkoja; mitä, jos jommalle kummalle sattuisi jotain? Heidän työnsä ei ollut helpoimmasta päästä, he näkivät aseita joka päivä. Olisi suurempien voimien käsissä, milloin joku kohtaamisista kääntyisi päälaelleen ja päättyisi ikävimmällä mahdollisella tavalla.

Chanyeol laski kätensä Baekhyunin hiuksiin ja siitä hänen poskelle. Baekhyun hymyili pienesti tuntiessaan sormet ihollaan, peukalon liike oli niin hellä. Ja miten paljon hän sai siitä voimaa.

Baekhyuun oli Chanyeolille paljon kiitollisempi kuin hän osasi kuvitellakaan. Hänen oli vaikea myöntää sydämenasioita ääneen, vaikka nekin olivat tärkeitä. Hän ei ollut varma suojeliko hän muita vai pelkästään omaa egoaan, imagoaan, jonka hän oli poliisityössä rakentanut. Hän oli horjumaton ja kylmähermoinen, tehokas poliisi. Jotenkin siihen kuvaan ei sopinut se Baekhyun, joka hän sisimmiltään oli.

Chanyeol oli saanut New Yorkin tuntumaan kodilta. NYPD:n poliisivoimiin hakeminen oli ollut tietyllä tapaa hetken mielijohde, mutta viime syksy ja talvi olivat saaneet hänet kunnioittamaan omaa sisäistä ääntään. Vaikka huumepoliisin työ ei ollut sitä kovinta timanttia, oli hän silti omistautunut hommilleen ja vannonut nappaavansa jokaisen konnan, joka tätä kaupunkia saastutti.

Baekhyun tunsi paljon myötätuntoa Jason Kauria kohtaan. Miesparka oli käyttänyt lukuisia tunteja Qianin nappaamiseen, Chinatownin kartellin purkaminen oli ollut sitä aikaa, kun työpari oli ollut onnellisimmillaan. Hän oli saanut siitä äärimmäistä tyydytystä, hän oli nauttinut nähdessään Jia Qigangin kuulustelupöydän toisella puolella. Hän oli tehnyt kaikkensa saadakseen miehestä irti vastauksia häntä jo vuosia askarruttaneisiin kysymyksiin, ja niitä hän oli saanutkin. Mutta kukaan ei edelleenkään tiennyt, missä kartellin johtohahmo ja kaiken pahan alku ja juuri - Qian Ah - sijaitsi.

”Rakas”, Chanyeol kuiskasi astuessaan askeleen lähemmäs. Baekhyun havahtui ajatuksistaan tuntiessaan pidemmän painautuvan vasten häntä. Poskella liikkuva peukalo siirtyi hänen leualleen ja katsekontakti oli otettava. Parkin ruskeat silmät hohkivat lämpöä, hän halusi tietää, mitä Baekhyun ajatteli. Töitähän hän, mitä muutakaan.

”Haluatko puhua siitä?” Yeol kysyi ja painoi huulensa vasten Baekhyunin otsaa. Baekhyun sulki silmänsä ja pudisti päätään. Ei hän voinut.

”Salaista tietoa.” Sanat olivat riittävät kertomaan Yeolille, että asia liittyi auki olevaan tapaukseen. Niin kauan kuin siihen ei liittyisi henkirikosta, jota hän tutkisi, asia ei kuuluisi hänelle.

”Tule aamiaiselle. Vietetään hetki laatuaikaa ennen kuin vedät yllesi kuoren nimeltä Peter Byun.”

”Mä olen Peter Byun”, Baekhyun naurahti typertyneenä. Vaikka hänen työpersoonansa oli täysin erilainen koti-minäänsä verrattuna, ei sillä ollut toista nimeä. Ei nimi miestä pahentanut. Paitsi että hän oli vihannut englanninkielistä nimeään siitä asti, kun se oli hänen papereihinsa painettu. Vasta kahdenkymmenen hujakoilla hän oli alkanut arvostaa sitä, ottanut sen osaksi identiteettiään. Oli kestänyt kauan sopeutua elämään Amerikan ja Etelä-Korean välillä, vaikka maasta toiseen hyppeleminen oli antanut hänelle paljon hienoja kokemuksia.

”Noh, Peter. Tule syömään”, Chanyeol sanoi ja hihkui onnistuneista pannukakuista. Hän oli pelännyt polttavansa ne karrelle, mutta onneksi hän oli ymmärtänyt pienentää kaasuhellan liekkiä tarpeeksi ajoissa.

Baekhyun antoi Yeolin taluttaa hänet ruokapöydän ääreen ja istuttaa hänet paikalleen, joka tuntui hänen omaltaan.

* * *

Baekhyun tervehti yksikön aulatilan tiskin takana istuvaa Vickyä, joka raapi korvantaustaansa hermostuneen näköisenä. Hän pysähtyi seuraamaan suoraa katsekontaktia välttelevää naista, jonka epäilyttävät liikkeet saivat hänet miettimään, olisiko poliisitalolla liikkeellä päättömiä huhuja. Hänestä ei kyllä kummempia juttuja liikkuisi, kaikkihan tiesivät hänen jo jörnivän alakerran Parkin kanssa.

”Kerro, jos tiedät jotain, mitä mä en”, Baekhyun sanoi kärsimättömästi.

”Fedut on sisällä”, Vicky kuiskasi ja osoitti yksikönjohtaja Wrightin huoneen kiinni olevaa ovea.

”Ei helvetti”, Baekhyun parkaisi ja marssi lasioven erottavan toimistotilan toiselle puolelle. Avokonttorilla oli kuolemanhiljaista, vaikka paikalla oli päivystävän Kaurin lisäksi myös toinen työpari.

Ikävä tunne vatsanpohjalla sai tunnelman kiristymään entisestään. Baekhyun ei ehtinyt kuin luoda katseen työpöytänsä takana paskanjäykkänä istuvaan työpariinsa, kun yksikönjohtajan huoneen ovi avautui.

”Jason. Peter”, Brian Wright kutsui. Kaur ponnahti ylös tuoliltaan kuin mikäkin vieteriukko. Hän marssi päättäväisin askelin Baekhyunin luokse ja laski kätensä hänen olkapäälleen.

”Ne näyttivät tärkeiltä. Mulla ei ole hyvä tunne tästä”, hän sanoi hiljaa.

Baekhyun hymähti miettieliäänä. Kerta oli ensimmäinen, kun hän oli törmännyt FBI:n agentteihin omassa yksikössään, ja hän oli ollut talossa jo yli vuoden.

Kaksikko siirtyi yksikönjohtajan huoneeseen. Kaksi siisteihin pukuihin sonnustautunutta agenttia olivat varustautuneet liittovaltion poliisin lätköillä. Baekhyun mulkoili näkyä pitkin hampain ja tunsi alemmuudentunnetta kaulassaan olevaa NYPD:n henkilökorttia pitäessään. Hänkin kantoi asetta, se oli kotelossa, housujen vyöhön kiinnitettynä, oikealla puolellaan.

”Agentit Anthony Bennett ja Dylan Sherman”, Brian esitteli. Baekhyun kätteli miehiä sanaakaan sanomatta, ihan vain kohteliaisuudesta. Hän vilkaisi Jasoniin, jonka ilme oli yhtä tyhjä kuin viimeiset pari päivää.

Yksikönjohtajan pöydällä oli jotain, mikä kiinnitti Baekhyunin huomion välittömästi. Ruskean pahvikansion pinnassa oli yksinäinen nimitarra, jossa oli kolme vahvaa kirjainta. _JIA._ Oikeuslääkärin suorittaman kuolinsyytutkinnan raportti oli saapunut. Sen kun ynnäsi yhteen FBI:n agenttien kanssa, ei ollut laskutoimitusta vaikea suorittaa.

Wrightin liikkeet olivat liian hitaita Baekhyunin makuun. Amerikkalais-afrikkalaisen, hyvin rakennetun miehen keho ei pitänyt kiirettä. Miehellä oli ikää saman verran kuin alakerran Gonzalesilla, mutta hän oli selvästi henkirikospoliisia hitaampi. Baekhyunille oli selvää pässinlihaa, miksi mies oli valinnut yksikökseen narcotics teamin.

”Chinatownin huumekartellin ratsiassa kiinni otettu Jia Qigang löytyi kuolleena tutkintavankilasta torstaina 9. Huhtikuuta 2020, kello 14.50. Oikeuslääkäri on tutkinut ruumiin perinpohjaisesti. Kuolinsyy on myrkytys. Sydän petti verenkiertoon joutuneen aineyhdistelmän vuoksi. Tämä ei ole enää meidän käsissä, pojat.”

Jason huojui hetken paikallaan, ja luojan kiitos ymmärsi istua alas. Baekhyun loi huolta täynnä olevan katseen työpariinsa, jonka ilme oli tyhjentynyt entisestään. Jia oli tehnyt edellisenä viikolla diilin heidän kanssaan. Hän oli ollut valmis antamaan tietojaan, jotta voisi vaikuttaa tulevaan kakkuunsa. Jason oli ollut liekeissä, hän oli ollut niin lähellä. Ja nyt se kaikki valui käsistä ohuen hiekan lailla.

Tunnelma oli raskas, eikä kukaan yrittänyt sitä mitenkään keventää. Baekhyun puristi huulensa tiukasti yhteen ja mietti ilmeistä; Jia Qigang oli saanut elimistöönsä ylimääräistä ainetta, eikä hän sitä mistään olisi saanut. Ainoat ihmiset, jotka pääsivät tapaamaan häntä tutkintavankilassa, oli paikan henkilökunta, he - juttua tutkivat poliisit - ja asianajaja Lara O’Connor.

”Luovutan kaikki Jia Qigangiin ja huumekartelliin sekä Qianiin liittyvät tutkintamateriaalit FBI:lle”, Brian Wright sanoi ärsyttävän viralliseen äänensävyyn. Baekhyun ymmärsi häntä, mutta ärsytys kasvoi hänen sisällään, lähinnä työparinsa vuoksi. Hän tunsi sen veitsen, joka Kaurin haavassa kääntyi.

”Jason, Peter. Ottakaa tämä mahdollisuutena avustaa liittovaltion poliisia tässä tapauksessa. Ne miehet on saatava kiinni. Kaikki, mikä liittyy siihen jengiin, on vaaraksi tälle kaupungille. On helvetin naiivia ajatella, että Lemon Club olisi ainoa paikka, missä kiinalaisten heroiini liikkui. Louis Qianin sanoin; kaikki liittyy kaikkeen.” Brian huokaisi ja rojahti alas tuolilleen. ”Odotan yhteistyötänne ja tuloksia. Ja muistakaa pojat; valtio palkitsee hyvästä työstä. Voitte poistua.”

Baekhyunin leukaperät kiristyivät. Louis Qian oli nimi, joka oli hyppinyt silmille heti ensimmäisestä työpäivästä alkaen. Se ei varmastikaan herättäisi hänessä niin paljon tunteita, ellei se mies olisi niin pakkomielle työparilleen. Kaur piti kiinni hänestä kynsin ja hampain. Se mies oli suurin avain jengipomon löytymiseen. Ja Louis Qian oli ollut kuolleena jo vuodesta 2017.

”Tahtoisimme pääsyn tutkintamateriaaliin välittömästi”, Bennett sanoi välittömästi, kun hän oli astunut yksikönjohtajan huoneen kynnyksen yli avokonttorin puolelle. ”Kumpi teistä haluaa luovuttaa materiaalin haltuumme?”

Jasonin nyrkit olivat puristuneet tiukasti yhteen. Baekhyun taputti häntä olkapäälle ja kehotti häntä menemään vaikka tauolle, hän hoitaisi tämän. Hän tiesi hyvin, miten Kaurilla oli omat kopionsa kaikesta materiaalista, mitä hän oli kerännyt Qianista niiden vuosien aikana. Eikä hän ollut ainoa. Talon johtoon noussut Thomas Parry oli säilyttänyt myös omat tietonsa. Mutta FBI ei tiennyt sitä, ja mikäli se Baekhyunista riippui, he eivät koskaan saisi tietääkään.

Baekhyun naurahti kevyen vittuilevaan sävyyn ja antoi valkoisen, suoran hymynsa valaista koko tunkkaisen yksikön. ”Vicky auttaa teitä mielellään.”

FBI:n tummanpuhuva agentti Bennett siirsi siristyneen katseensa hänen ylitse hyppivään Byuniin. Baekhyun kohotti toista kulmaansa ja nautti kaksikon tiukkoina pysyvistä ilmeistä. Sanoi Wright mitä tahansa, hän ei päästäisi irti ihan kaikesta. Jos FBI halusi saada selville kuka huumeparoni Qian oikein oli, he saisivat selvittää asian ilman heidän vaivalla saatuja johtolankoja. Hän oli jo päättänyt, että se, joka miehen pidättäisi, olisi Jason Kaur, eikä mikään tummansinisessä, rypyttömässä puvussa poikkaroiva Bennett, jolla ei vaikuttanut olevan minkäänmoista kunniotusta sen tason etsiviä kohtaan. Mitä matalampi heidän tasonsa oli, sen käytännönläheisempää työtä, raakaa duunia, he tekivät. Ja sitä täytyi kunnioittaa.

Bennettin juoneikkaat silmäkulmat tuntuivat rypistyvän lisää, kun Baekhyun ei tehnyt elettäkään johdattaakseenagentteja aulassa olevan Vickyn luokse.

”Byun.”

”Niin?”

”Ole kiltti.”

Baekhyun pudisti päätään, menettämättä säihkyvää hymyään. Arvon agenteilla oli omatkin jalat, joilla kävellä. He näkivät lasiseinän toisella puolella puhelimeen puhuvan Vickyn yhtä selvästi kuin hän. Nainen mielellään johdattaisi heidät arkistoon kaivelemaan virallista tutkintamateriaalia. Se epävirallinen pysyi Kaurin pöytälaatikossa ja visusti.

Brian Wright tiesi, että Jason tutki juttua henkilökohtaisin motiivein. Hän oli päättänyt katsoa sitä läpi sormien, sillä Kaur oli hyvä poliisi eikä vaarantanut omilla bisneksillään oikeita töitä. Kaikki, mikä näyttäisi oikeuden silmissä tarpeelliselta, löytyi myös virallisesta tutkintapöytäkirjasta. Kaikki omat teoriat ja varmistamattomat johtolangat oli pidetty poissa sekoittamasta vahvimpia tutkintalinjoja.

Baekhyun ei tiennyt paljoa Qianista. Hän tiesi sen, että huumeparoni lieni viisissäkymmenissä ja että hän oli syntyjään kiinalainen. Guanddongista New Yorkiin kantautuva heroiini oli yhdeksänkymmentäprosenttisesti heidän perujaan.

Baekhyun naurahti itsekseen, kun Bennett ja hänen rinnallaan pysyttelevä Sherman luovuttivat äänettömän valtataistelun. Baekhyun kohotti asentoaan, hän oli saanut lisää itsevarmuutta. Hän ei antaisi fedujen hyppiä silmille tuosta noin vain. He ottaisivat kunnian kaikesta siitä työstä, jonka Jason ja hän olivat keissin eteen tehneet. Hän ei suostuisi sellaiseen. Se oli paskanjauhantaa sellainen. Puhdasta vääryyttä. Hän näki jo otsikot. _New Yorkin poliisi avusti liittovaltiota vaarallisen jengin jäljittämisessä._ Ja paskan marjat. Jos liittovaltio haluaisi ottaa Qianin kiinni, niin siitä vain. Ellei hän ja Kaur ehtisi tehdä sitä ensin.


	3. Chapter 3

X6X oli periamerikkalaisten pikkunilkkien kasaan pykäämä pikkuliiga, joka aiheutti päänvaivaa eteläisen Manhattanin alueella. Baekhyun oli seurannut jengiä yhdessä Maddyn kanssa, he olivat palaveeranneet aiheesta muutamaan otteeseen pitkin kevättä. Päivystävät huumepoliisit pitivät juttua prioriteettilistan ykkösenä, sillä X6X vaikutti laajenevan Hudsonin ranta-alueelta East Riverille. Mikäli laajenemista ei saataisi pysäytettyä, siinä saattoi olla uhka jengien reviirien leikkaamiseen. Kohtaamiset saattaisivat käydä väkivaltaisiksi, ja se tietäisi lisää töitä, eikä pelkästään heidän yksikölleen.

Baekhyun hieroi otsaansa stressaantuneena. Välillä hän tunsi olonsa turhaksi selvittäessään itseään nuorempien uhkarohkeita tempauksia, kaipuu oikeisiin töihin oli suuri. Mutta hän tiesi pelastavansa monta ihmishenkeä nopeasti addiktoivalta huumausaineen kouralta, jos hän pystyisi poistamaan huumeet Manhattanin kaduilta. Tai edes vähentämään niitä.

”Onko jotain uutta?” Baekhyun kysyi.

Maddy avasi kansion ja työnsi vanhan pidätyskuvan vastapäätä istuvan Byunin eteen. Baekhyun tutkaili kiinnostuneena ruskeatukkaisen, vaaleahipiäisen miehen kasvoja, jotka eivät herättäneet hänessä minkäänlaisia tunteita. Ei edes ne himmeät, vihreät silmät, jotka vaikuttivat nähneen jo kaikenlaista.

”Lewis Mooney, 23-vuotta, liikkuu East Riverillä säännöllisin väliajoin. Olemme seuranneet häntä Williamin kanssa muutaman viikon ajan. Hän vaikuttaa olevan yhteydessä kamaan”, Maddy sanoi ja esitteli todistusaineistoksi printattuja valokuvia, joita hän oli kyttäyskeikoillaan ottanut. Ne olivat pimeitä, huonolaatuisia, mutta niissä selvästi ojennettiin tavaraa puolin toisin.

”Kuka tuo toinen mies on?” Baekhyun kysyi kiinnostuneena, tutkien kuvassa olevaa bomber-takkista, mustiin pukeutunutta hahmoa.

”Nainen”, Maddy virnisti ja laski East Riverin valvontakameraan tarttuneen kuvan tulosteiden päällimmäiseksi. ”Vivienne McCormick. Hän on tavannut Mooneyn kanssa poikkeuksetta joka kerta.”

“Pieniä määriä lyhyin väliajoin”, Baekhyun sanoi. Jengin toiminta oli pientä - vielä - mutta sillä saattaisi olla tuhoisat seuraukset. Jos maine heidän kokkelikaupastaan leviäisi kuin kulovalkea, alkaisi eteläisellä Manhattanilla käydä ruuhka. Jengin profiiliin sopi, etteivät he juuri välittäneet, kenelle möivät, kunhan rahaa tulisi. Nämä nuoret ihmiset hakivat keinoa helppoon rahaan, tietä taloudellisesti turvattuun elämään ilman oikeaa, rehellistä työtä. Baekhyun ei yllättyisi, jos jäsenten lähipiirissä olisi ammattirikollisuutta. Jostain esimerkin täytyi tulla.

”William on ottanut tehtäväkseen selvittää jengin laajuutta.” Maddy huokaisi ja virnisti väsyneesti perään. ”Ilman lupaa on vaikea mennä kyselemään.”

Baekhyun mietti puoliääneen. Huumekaupan epäillyistä ketään muuta ei löytynyt poliisirekisteristä kuin kuvassa oleva Mooney. Hän oli istunut 17-vuoden ikäisenä jo ensimmäisen kerran pahoinpitelystä. Tiedossa ei ollut, oliko jo siinä kyse huumeaineista.

”Toiminta näyttää silti keskittyneen kuudennen poliisipiirin alueelle”, Baekhyun mietti. ”Mitä mieltä olet, jos ratsaisimme Hudsonin ranta-alueella olevat yökerhot ja hämärät liikerakennukset? Vain ne, joiden lähistöllä on epäilyttävää toimintaa? Jos saamme tarpeeksi todisteita, kotietsintälupia saattaisi alkaa tippumaan.”

Maddy piti ideaa toteuttamiskelpoisena. He voisivat kartoittaa alueita cctv-arkistosta löytyvillä kaupungin valvontakameramateriaaleilla, tai jatkaa passissa istumista, todisteiden hiljaista keräämistä. Brian Wrightillä oli paineita saada jengi kuriin ennen kuin heidän tuhovoimansa moninkertaistuisi. Manhattanilla liikkui paljon huumeita, ja oli selvää, ettei kaikkia voitu kitkeä pois, mutta heidän oli yritettävä parhaansa. Maailma oli hunningolla, eikä helposti saatavissa olevat, laittomat päihteet helpottaneet tilaa yhtään.

”Tiedossa ei ole uusia välikohtauksia. Alueen partiot eivät ole raportoineet jengiin liittyvistä keikoista”, Baekhyun sanoi. Hän oli lukenut viimeisen 48 tunnin raportit aikaisemmin aamulla eikä silmiin ollut osunut mitään hälyttävää. “Emme voi siltikään jäädä odottelemaan, että jossain kuohahtaa.”

”Jatketaan tarkastelulinjalla”, Maddy tuumi. ”Pistetään isompi vaihde silmään, kun jotain ilmenee. Pyydän Williamia ottamaan selvää McCormickin liikkeistä. Hän saattaa olla yksi avaintekijöistä Looneyn rinnalla.”

”Tutkin Hudsonin ranta-aluetta sillä silmällä. Voisimme ratsata muutaman yökerhon ihan yleisen turvallisuuden tähden”, Baekhyun hymyili.

”Kuulostaa hyvältä, Peter.”

”Niin minustakin, Maddy.”

* * *

Jason oli pystyttänyt väliaikaisen toimistonsa huumeyksikön neuvottelutilaan. Hän oli levittänyt kaikki viralliset tutkintapöytäkirjat soikean pöydän päälle ja tuijotti niitä intensiivisesti. Baekhyun kurtisti kulmiaan ja seurasi työparinsa toimintaa hetken aikaa ennen kuin kysyi ääneen, mitä helvettiä hän oikein suunnitteli.

”Meidän pitää lähteä käymään liittovaltion poliisissa”, Kaur sanoi, nostamatta katsettaan paperiarkeista. ”Se on Wrightin määräys”, hän lisäsi, ennen kuin Baekhyun ehti miettiä oliko työpari oma-aloitteinen avustamaan FBI:tä. Mitä hän Jasonia tunsi, hän ei luottanut liittovaltion poliisiin. Se oli aika kummallista, kun tarkemmin ajatteli, sillä he olivat samalla tavalla vastuussa maan turvallisuudesta kuin NYPD:kin. Vain paljon suuremmassa mittakaavassa.

”Mitä sitten mietit?” Baekhyun kysyi astuessaan sisälle huoneeseen. Hän laittoi oven kiinni perässään, vaikka se oli ollut auki koko ajan, kun Jason oli tilassa hääräillyt.

Kaur nosti katseensa työpariinsa ja näytti… vanhalta. Viimeiset vuorokaudet olivat jättäneet jälkensä häneen. Baekhyun arveli, ettei mies ollut saanut juuri nukuttua. Ilmassa oli liikaa kysymyksiä, joihin tarvittiin vastauksia.

”Mietin, mitä meidän kannattaa jättää kertomatta.” Jason raapi niskaansa ja siirteli limittäin olevia tutkintapöytäkirjoja siistimpään järjestykseen. ”Mitä pienemmissä käsissä tutkinta pysyy, sitä varmemmin tieto pysyy poissa Qianin korvilta. Olen seitsemänkymmentäprosenttisen varma, että Wright on samaa mieltä.”

Baekhyun istui pöydän reunalle ja katsoi sitä läjää paperia, jonka Kaur oli laareistaan siihen kasannut. Siinä oli vuosien verran kerättyä materiaalia, aina huumeparonin kuolleesta veljestä kaikkiin niihin pirihuoriin, jotka olivat päätyneet käyttämään kiinalaisten kamaa viimeiseen asti. Oli ratsattujen heroiinilöytöjen labraraportteja, kuvatodisteita välittämisestä, kaikki Lemon Clubista kerätyt todisteet. Heillä oli paljon, mutta mikään niistä ei kertonut suoraan, miten he pääsisivät Qianin luokse.

”Epäiletko sä, että niillä on joku sisäpiirissä?” Baekhyun kysyi. Hän kysyi sitä ihan tosissaan, niin vakavana, että tuskin muisti räpyttää silmiään. Silmämunat uhkasivat kuivua päähän, mutta hän ei välittänyt. Hän tiesi, että kiinalaiset olivat ketkuja, mutta ne eivät ikinä pääsisi sisälle liittovaltion poliisiin.

”Meillä oli jo se Jia! Miten selität, että hän löytyy myrkytettynä sellistään?” Jason kysyi, silmät yhtä pulleina. ”Ei ole ensimmäinen kerta, kun meiltä häviää avaintodistajia.”

Baekhyun laski katseensa huoneen lattiaan, jonne oli kantautunut hiekkaa ulkoa. Joko huoneessa oli palaveerattu aamulla tai sitä ei oltu vielä siivottu edellisen vuorokauden jäljiltä.

”Louis—”

”Joo, tiedetään”, Baekhyun murahti. Hän ei ollut tyhmä eikä huonomuistinen. Hän tiesi hyvin, miten Qianin veljeksistä vanhempi oli valmis paljastamaan nuoremman pelit. Lupauksesta ei mennyt montaa tuntia, kun Harry Gonzales otti vastaan partion ilmoituksen rantavesiköstä löytyneestä ruumiista Chinatownin läheisyydessä.

”Pidä varasi. Tapasimme sitä miestä säännöllisesti, joten meidätkin voidaan kääntää epäillyiksi”, Jason sanoi. ”Älä anna niille mitään, mikä vaarantaisi sun tai poikaystäväsi elämän.”

”Mitä tarkoitat?” Baekhyun kysyi. ”Miten Charlie tähän liittyy?”

Jason ei puhunut enempää. Hän keskittyi vain silmäilemään paperiarkkeja, jotka hän oli varmasti lukenut niin monta kertaa, että osasi ne unissaan. Ehkä hän esitti vain olevansa tilanteen tasalla, ihan järjissään. Baekhyun ei ymmärtänyt miksi. Jason Kaur oli hänen parinsa, hänen täytyi pystyä luottamaan häneen asiassa kuin asiassa, paljastamaan todelliset tunteensa, olisi aihe sitten kuinka kipeä tahansa. Joskus Baekhyunista tuntui, että vaikka hän kuinka yritti uskoutua Kaurille, ei hän saanut sitä samaa takaisin. Mies vaikutti haikailevan entisen parinsa, Parryn, perään, eikä se tuntunut yhtään mukavalta. Baekhyun ei ollut mikään laastari, vaan koulutettu etsivä, joka kyllä teki työnsä niin hyvin kuin suinkin osaisi. Ehkä ajatuksissa ei ollut täyttä perää, mutta niin Baekhyun sisimmissään tunsi.

”Täytyykö mun tulla vai saanko mennä tekemään oikeita töitä?” Baekhyun kysyi. Jason loi häneen sen katseen, jolla hän kertoi, ettei mikään muu mennyt kiinalaisten keissin edelle. Baekhyun melkein tuohtui; hän halusi muistuttaa vanhempaa siitä, että yksikönjohtaja Wright oli pistänyt X6X:n tutkimisen heidän ensisijaiseksi työkseen. FBI kyllä pärjäisi pitkään niillä tiedoilla, jotka Vicky oli heille pari päivää sitten antanut.

”Mä en haluaisi mennä siihen rakennukseen”, Baekhyun myönsi rehellisesti. Hänellä oli jo vähän huonoja kokemuksia partioajoilta San Fransiscosta. ”Fedut ei arvosta meitä. Mäkään en arvosta niitä. Niin makaa kuin petaa.”

Jason mutristi huuliaan, näyttäen jo paljon pehmeämmältä. Ehkä tunteenpuuska oli mennyt ohitse rauhallisesti sisään ja ulos hengittäessä.

”Eihän se mikään kiva paikka ole. Mutta emmehän voi sille mitään, jos sulla on tärkeämpääkin tekemistä, eikö niin?”

Työparin kasvoille noussut puolittainen virnistys sai Baekhyunin tuntemaan sisällään suurta helpotusta. Mikäli Jason hoitaisi liittovaltion keikan ja agenteille puhumisen, hän pysyisi hyvin kartalla, mitä tietoja hän oli jakanut eteenpäin. Tarkoitus ei ollut mitenkään vaarantaa meneillä olevaa tutkintaa, vaan nimenomaan varmistaa sen turvallisuus ja tehokkuus.

”Anna mä kysyn yhtä asiaa”, Baekhyun aloitti vakavasti. Jason ei kääntänyt katsettaan muualle, hän oli valmis vastaamaan, mihin tahansa. ”Tiedätkö sä jotain, mitä mä en?”

”En.” Vastaus tuli välittömästi. Baekhyun astui alas pöydältä ja nyökkäsi pienesti. Hän hymyili vielä pienesti perään, kertoakseen, ettei hän ollut pahalla päällä, vaikka monesti saattoi vaikuttaa siltä. Jason vastasi hymyyn ja siitä Baekhyun uskoi, että heidän välillään oli tarpeeksi luottamusta.

* * *

Baekhyun istui jalat ristissä Harry Gonzalesin työpöydän vieressä olevalla tuolilla ja katseli samaan suuntaan 20 vuotta vanhemman miehen kanssa. Ella Smith istui työpöytänsä reunalla ja kiillotti kenkiään keskittynyt ilme kasvoillaan.

”Rakastatko häntä?” Baekhyun kysyi. Harry murahti kuin myöntyen. Hän ei ollut kuullut kysymystä, vain hänen äänensä, rekisteröimättä, mitä lauseessa oikein sanottiin. Baekhyun tuhahti lyhyesti ja naureskeli itsekseen vanhemman typerälle käytökselle. Harry oli haikaillut yksikönjohtajan perään jo kauan, eikä suhde ollut siitä edennyt. Baekhyun oli kyllä varma, että he olivat olleet sängyssä ainakin yhdesti. Ella Smith oli säihkynyt saaneen lailla jonkin aikaa takaperin. Nyt naisen kasvoilla oli vain huoliryppyjä paskaisista kengistä johtuen.

Baekhyun tönäisi Harryä olkapäähän ja käski häntä mennä avuksi. Harry muistutti, että hän oli se, joka tarvitsi apua nappien ompelemiseen ja lasten vaatettamiseen. Ei hän osannut lankata kenkiä, siksi hän käytti pesulapalveluita, jotka myös poistivat popoista nokkaan pistävän sukkahien täydellisesti.

”Dude. Et tarvitse muuta kuin ruokasoodaa ja imurin”, Baekhyun murahti epäuskoisena. Hän toivoi entistä hanakammin, että Gonzales löytäisi itselleen uuden vaimokkeen ennen kuin hän turmelisi itsensä ja lapsensa kokonaan.

Harry oli lopettanut kuuntelemasta. Baekhyun hiljentyi jälleen seuraamaan henkirikosyksikön kodikasta ilmapiiriä ja taaempana kinastelevaa delta-tiimiä, jotka halusivat ottaa matsia kopiokoneen herruudesta.

Henkirikosyksikössä oli aina leppoisaa. Baekhyun oli siitä kateellinen, sillä heidän yksikkönsä vaikutti niin tunkkaiselta. Hän ei ollut varma, oliko ilmapiiri todella sellainen vai oliko se kaikki hänen päänsä sisällä. Brian Wright oli hyvä johtaja, mutta vähän kalkkis, vaikka hänellä ei ollut enempää ikävuosia kuin Harryllakaan. Ehkä Gonzalesin juniorit olivat pitäneet Harryn kiinni ajassa.

Ella Smith nosti katseensa ylös ja pyyhkäisi vaaleat hiukset pois silmiltään. Hän hymyili pienesti ja katsoi enemmänkin kylään tullutta huumepoliisia kuin ikäistään kalapuikkoviiksifanaatikkoa. Vaikka Baekhyun oli edelleen näreissään Smithille hänen möläytyksestään CIA:n kutsukirjeestä, hän sivuutti tunteensa täysin. Hän nousi ylös ja siirtyi kevyin askelin naisen huoneeseen. Harry oli edelleen syvällä ajatuksissaan, Baekhyun alkoi jo epäillä hänen nukahtaneen silmät auki niille sijoilleen.

”Peter”, Ella lausahti kuulostaen hyvätuuliselta. Hän nosti mikrokuituliinan takaisin kengän keinonahkaiselle pinnalle ja pisti hinkaten. ”Ei olla huonoissa väleissä, okei?”

”Ei me ollakaan”, Baekhyun sanoi. Hänen täytyisi olla aikuinen ja päästää irti harmituksestaan CIA-unelmaansa kohtaan. Sillä, mitä Ella Smith tai kuka tahansa sanoisi hänen kyvyistään kansainvälisen tiedustelupalvelun agenttiuralla, ei ollut mitään väliä ennen kuin itse organisaatio ottaisi häneen yhteyttä. Ja oli tullut hyvin selväksi, etteivät ne aikoneet.

”Kuulitko feduista?” Baekhyun kysyi varovasti. Ella nyökkäsi pienesti.

”Mitä luulet? Voiko niihin luottaa?”

”Riippuu”, Ella tyytyi sanomaan. Baekhyun irvisteli ympäripyöreälle vastaukselle, se ei lohduttanut häntä yhtään. Tummansinisissä puvuissa olevat agentit eivät olleet puhkuneet mitään maailman ystävällisintä auraa. Ehkä rikoksen uhrien omaisille he osaisivat vakuuttaa tekevänsä kaiken saadakseen tekijät kiinni, mutta millä kustannuksella. Milloin kadulla partioivat, uniformuiset poliisit saivat kunnian siitä työstä, jonka he kentällä olivat suorittaneet. Harvoin.

”Jason on FBI:n päämajalla tällä hetkellä”, Baekhyun paljasti. ”Tiedätkö, joko ne kuulustelivat Laraa?”

”En tiedä”, Ella sanoi ja mutristeli huuliaan, selvästi miettin jotain. ”En ole kuullut hänestä muutamaan päivään.”

Baekhyun mietti itsekseen. Hänkään ei ollut. Heillä ei ollut auki sillä hetkellä yhtään keissiä, jossa tarvittiin asianajajaa. O’Connor viihtyi henkirikosyksikön kahvihuoneessa, se oli hänen lempipaikkojaan eteläisen Manhattanin poliisitalolla.

”Jason melkein sai Jian puhumaan. Hänet hiljennettiin heti. Kysyn vain, _miten_?”

”Sen kaikki haluavat selvittää”, Ella sanoi. ”Oletko nähnyt valvontakameramateriaalit?”

Baekhyun näytti hampaansa. Keljutti, sillä tutkinta oli FBI:llä, luonnollisesti kaikki materiaalit heidän toimistollaan. Ehkä Jason toisi mukanaan tuliaisia, tai edes terveisiä; kertoisi, minkälaista trafiikkia tutkintavankilassa sinä päivänä oikein oli.

“Ne kiinalaiset ovat tämän alueen haaste”, Ella huokaisi. “He osaavat pelata pelejään virkavallan silmien alla. Se, kuka Qianin nappaa, tulee saamaan varman ylennyksen ja melkoiset bonukset.”

Baekhyun ilmeili jälleen. Hän ei välittänyt rahasta, titteleistä, hierarkiasta. Oliko hän naiivi ajatellessaan, että hän täytti elämäntarkoitustaan asettamalla itsensä vaaraan ja oli valmis uhraamaan itsensä muiden vuoksi? Jos muut ajattelivat vain saamiaan palkkioita ja lisää natsoja uniformuunsa.

“Kuinka Jason voi? Tiedän, että tämä juonenkäänne saattaa käydä hänen voimilleen”, Ella sanoi. Hän näytti vilpittomästi huolestuneelta, eikä Baekhyuninkaan ilme ollut yhtään sen kummempi.

“Mä haluaisin sanoa, että hyvin, mutta en ole varma. Hänellä on omat teoriansa, enkä tiedä, mitä ajatella niistä.”

Ella kiinnostui enemmän, mutta Baekhyun ei halunnut alkaa spekuloida. Hän perusteli hiljaa pysymisen kesken olevassa tutkinnassa ja FBI:n yhteistyössä, vaikka hänellä ei ollut rehellisesti sanottuna mitään aikeita avustaa koko firmaa. Ne ylimieliset agentit saisivat selvittää jutun ihan itse, mikäli he halusivat niittää mainetta ja kunniaa.

“Pelkäätkö säkin, että Kaur tekee jotain typerää?” Baekhyun kysyi. Hän katui sanojaan melkein heti, sillä Ellan jämäkkänä pysyvä ilme ei ollut sitä, mitä hän oli ajatellut.

“Jason on hyvä poliisi. Hän ei toimi impulsiivisesti. Hän on vain varovainen”, Ella sanoi. Baekhyunin ei auttanut kuin uskoa. Ella Smith oli tuntenut yläkerran huumepoliisit kauemmin kuin hän, vaikka he eivät samassa tiimissä työskennelleetkään. Eteläisen Manhattanin poliisitalossa vallitsi kuitenkin lämminhenkinen tunnelma, kaikki tuntuivat tulevan toimeen kaikkien kanssa. Yhteistyökykyisyys oli poliisityön ydin. Jos ei kestänyt sitä, oli parempi pysytellä yksityisellä sektorilla.

Huoneen ulkopuolelta alkoi kuulua tuttuja askeleita ja hyväntuulista, hiljaista laulua. Ella Smith keskittyi jälleen kenkäänsä, Baekhyun siirtyi yksikönjohtajan huoneen ovensuuhun. Hän nojasi avoimen oven karmiin ryhdikkäänä, kädet puuskassa, seuraten intensiivisesti tummassa puvussa kohti työpöytäänsä astelevaa henkirikospoliisia, Charlie Parkia. Hän vislasi miehelle merkiksi ja pidätteli nauruaan, kun pitkä mies käänsi hölmistyneen katseensa häneen.

“Mitä sä täällä?”

Baekhyun hymyili pienesti. “Kadotitko enkelisi?”

“Jos Harrystä puhut, niin hän on pestinsä menettänyt. Enkeleilläni ei ole tuuheaa risukkoa ylähuulen yllä”, Yeol murahti ja vilkaisi Gonzalesin suuntaan. Harry oli edelleen horroksessaan, eikä Smith tehnyt elettäkään herättääkseen häntä siitä.

“Lähdetään syömään”, Baekhyun sanoi ja hieroi vatsaansa nälkäisenä. Hän oli haaveillut äiti Parkin herkkuruoista koko päivän.

“Kahden tunnin päästä. Mun täytyy olla kuulusteluissa vartin päästä.”

Baekhyun hymähti tyytymättömänä. Hän oli jättänyt liittovaltion poliisissa vierailemisen väliin siinä toivossa, että hän pääsisi syömään miesystävänsä kanssa. Nyt hän joutui tyytymään alakerrassa olevan kahvion kolmioleipään ja kupilliseen cappuccinoa. Cctv-arkistossa odotti läjäpäin selattavaa videovalvontamateriaalia ja hänen oli ikävä Yeolin jalkaa vasten omaansa.

Chanyeol huomasi pettymyksen nousseen Baekhyunin kasvoille. Hän väänsi ilmeensä kärsivän pahoittelevaksi ja pyysi anteeksi, ettei hänellä ollut aikaa.

“Kaikki hyvin. Palaan parin tunnin päästä asiaan”, Baekhyun sanoi ja naurahti perään, mutta kaikki kuulivat, miten tyhjältä se kuulosti. Jopa Harry.

“Tule hakemaan mut arkistosta, kun olet valmis”, hän sanoi ja hyvästeli henkirikosyksikön kollegat vaisulla heipalla. Hän poistui nopeasti tilasta tuntien Yeolin katseen selässään.


	4. Chapter 4

CCTV-arkiston ovi avautui, kevyet kengänkopinat lähestyivät entisestään. Baekhyun kirjasi pysäytyskuvaan jämähtäneen aikaleiman muistikirjaan, alkaen tuntea olonsa nälkäisen lisäksi myös heikkovointiseksi. "Viimeinkin. Olen odottanut sua ikuisuuden."

"Sama englanniksi, kiitos.”

Baekhyun vilkaisi taakseen ja nyrpisti nenäänsä. Chanyeol ei ollutkaan tullut hakemaan häntä syömään. Oli kulunut jo toista tuntia, hän alkoi epäillä Parkin unohtaneen hänet tyystin. Ennenkuulumatonta, sillä hänestä oli muodostunut Charlie Parkin prioriteettilistan ikuinen ykkönen.

Jason Kaur tarttui toisen pöydän ääressä olevaan tuoliin ja veti sen tietokonepöydän ääreen. Hyun piti vaativan katseensa työparissaan, hän halusi tietää, mitä Jason oli tuonut mukanaan FBI:n päämajalta. Rehellisesti sanottuna, Kaurin olemus oli paljon kevyempi kuin Baekhyun oli uskaltanut toivoa. Oli silti selvää, että niinkin henkilökohtaisen tapauksen jakaminen liittovaltion poliisin kanssa oli kova paikka. Varsinkin, kun tiesi, millainen mielipide Jasonilla feduista oli.

"Mitä luulet, onko Qianin keissi menetetty tapaus?" Baekhyun kysyi.

Jason kohautti olkiaan. Häntä oli varmasti tehnyt kipeää päästää irti kaikesta siitä tutkintamateriaalista, jota eteläisen Manhattanin huumepoliisi oli Qianista ja hänen huumekartellistaan kerännyt. Oli kyse vuosien työstä.

"Kai ne sanoivat edes kiitos", Baekhyun tuhahti ja kääntyi takaisin muistiinpanojensa puoleen. Hän oli tuijottanut hotspotiksikin tituuleerattua satama-alueen valvontakamerakuvaa herkemättä jo reilun tunnin ajan, eikä hän ollut huomannut vielä mitään hälyttävää. Jos hänellä olisi määräysvaltaa ja resursseja, hän ratsaisi koko East Riverin alueen kahdella yksiköllä ja kääntäisi jokaisen kiven ja kannon saadakseen kiinni ne nilkit, jotka liittyivät X6X:ään. Sen jälkeen hän voisi jatkaa elämäänsä, toivottavasti mielenkiintoisempien keissien parissa.

Jason oli ärsyttävän vaitelias. Baekhyun joutui kiskomaan hänestä vastauksia samalla tavalla, kuten hänen oli täytynyt tehdä ensimmäisten yhteisten kuukausien aikana. Hän ei pitänyt siitä, ettei Jason avannut ajatuksiaan, vaan piti ne visusti sisällä. Kuinka hänen täytyi pystyä toimimaan tulevissa tilanteissa, kun hänellä ei ollut minkäänlaista hajua, mitä työpari oikein kelasi. Hänestä ei juuri pettymystä kummempaa läpi paistanut, vaikka ilmeitä miehellä oli monenlaisia.

"Tiedätkö sä, kuinka helppo täältä on siirtyä pommiryhmään?" Baekhyun kysyi.

Jason nosti kasvonsa ylös ja katsoi Baekhyunia häkeltyneenä silmiin. "Mitä? Aiotko hakea siirtoa?"

Baekhyun kohautti olkiaan. Hän halusi pitää vaihtoehdot auki. Miksi hän kärvistelisi huumeyksikössä, jos hän piti paikkaa tylsänä. NYPD:n oli muutenkin ollut tarkoitus olla pelkkä välietappi uralla. Portti CIA:han oli kuitenkin pistetty kiinni nenän edestä. "Olisimme saaneet ylennyksen, jos olisimme napanneet sen Qianin omin käsin. Tilaisuus meni siinä, kun Wright siirsi jutun feduille."

"Mojovaa bonusta kannattaa ainakin odottaa. Riittää, että nimesi löytyy tutkintapöytäkirjoista, niin valtio maksaa kyllä.”

"Näytänkö mä siltä, että tarvitsen rahaa?" Baekhyun kysyi, silmäänsä räpäyttämättä. Jason jähmettyi nuoremman korottaessa ääntään, hän jäi punnitsemaan toisen jämäköitä sanoja. Baekhyunin tuijotus porautui sieluun asti. Vaikka Kaur olikin hänen työparinsa, hyvä poliisi ja kollega, ei hän tiennyt Baekhyunista ja hänen henkilökohtaisista tavoitteistaan juuri mitään. Heidän suhteensa ei ollut lähellekään samaa luokkaa kuin esimerkiksi henkirikosyksikön Parkilla ja Gonzalesilla. 

Baekhyun ei ollut koskaan kehdannut myöntää ääneen, ettei nauttinut työstään huumeyksikössä. Työ San Fransiscossa oli ollut ihan jees, mutta pidemmän päälle se ei ollut riittänyt. Avoin kirje New Yorkin poliisivoimille oli siirtänyt hänet osaksi eteläistä Manhattanin aluetta. Hän oli ollut talossa vasta reilun vuoden päivät, ja nyt häntä jo alkoi nyppiä. Jos pöydällä ei ollut mitään isomman luokan keissiä, hänestä tuli monesti tyytymätön. Parisuhde sai ajatukset muualle työasioista joksikin aikaa, siitä kiitos Yeolille, kun hän oli niin hyvä vakuuttamaan, miksi oli parempi venyä sängyssä pitkälle keskipäivään saakka. Ratsioiden ja isojen operaatioiden suunnittelu oli palkitsevaa työtä, mutta turhanpäiväiseltä tuntuva todisteiden keräily ja operatiivinen työskentely sai hänen motivaationsa monesti lopahtamaan. Totta kai hän teki työnsä hyvin, yritti olla paras versio itsestään, mutta rajansa kaikella. Pommiryhmässä hän saisi ainakin työskennellä paineen alla. Vääristä valinnoista rangaistaisiin heti. Se oli hänen tyyliinsä paljon sopivampaa.

"Jia Qigang ei ole tavannut tutkintavankeudessa ollessaan ketään muuta kuin meidät ja asianajaja Lara O'Connorin. Tutkintavankilan henkilökunta ja Jiaan yhteydessä olleet virkamiehet kuulustellaan FBI:n toimesta”, Jason sanoi.

Baekhyun hieraisi kasvojaan. Kirosanat eivät pysyneet pelkkänä ajatuksena. Hän ei sietänyt ajatusta tulla grillatuksi liittovaltion poliisin toimesta. Hän ja Jason olivat kuvanneet jokaisen kuulustelun, jonka he olivat Jialle suorittaneet. He olivat tehneet suullisen diilin hänen kanssaan, mutta mitään papereita ei oltu koskaan ehditty kirjoittaa. FBI näkisi niiltä videoilta, että he olivat asiallisia. Se, mitä videoille ei ollut tallentunut, ei juuri kuvatusta poikennut. Tuntui silti typerältä mennä todistelemaan, ettei hän ollut myrkyttänyt kaupungin etsityimmän huumeparonin oikeaa kättä. 

"Tulkit", Baekhyun lausahti. Qigang oli käyttänyt oikeutensa käyttää tulkkia kuulusteluissa. 

"Lista heistä on jo FBI:llä", Jason sanoi. Baekhyun murahti matalasti, oli tietysti. Ajatus oli ensimmäisten joukossa, totta kai työpari konkarina oli ajatellut samaa jo aikaa sitten.

"Mitä voimme tehdä? Jotain, mikä päästäisi meidät lähemmäs Qiania."

Jason hörähti typertyneenä. "Me? Luulin, että aiot siirtyä pommiryhmään."

Baekhyun vakavoitti kasvonsa. Jason yritti jatkaa ilkikurista sanailuaan, mutta Baekhyun ignoorasi hänet täysin. Hän ei ollut vitsituulella, sillä hänen oli nälkä ja ikävä miesystäväänsä. Viva Polo menisi kiinni parin tunnin kuluttua eikä äiti Park tiennyt, että he olivat tulossa päivälliselle. 

"Kunhan liittovaltion todistanut puhtaat jauhot pussissasi, he kyllä antavat tekemistä", Jason sanoi. 

Baekhyun tuhahti, typertyneisyys ei jäänyt epäselväksi. Hän ei voinut uskoa alentuvansa FBI:n heittopussiksi. "Kai sä aiot jatkaa tapauksen tutkimista?"

"Totta helvetissä", Jason parkaisi ja rentoutti asentoaan. "He saavat puuhata, mitä puuhaavat, mutta pidän huolen siitä, että olemme aina askeleen edellä."

"Me?" Baekhyun kysyi, kyseenalaistaen työparinsa sanat. Pieni virne alkoi nousta suupieleen, kun hän ymmärsi, ettei Jason ollutkaan ottanut hänen puheitaan siirtymisestä kovin tosissaan. Vakavasti hän oli sitä kyllä miettinyt, aina yön pikkutunneilla, jos ei saanut unta syystä tai toisesta. 

"Haluatko sä napata Qianin vai sen murhaajan?"

"Näytänkö mä henkirikospoliisilta?" Baekhyun kysyi. Hän ei nähnyt itseään osana alakerran yksikköä, vaikka se kodikas paikka olikin. Hän piti enemmän vierailevan tähden roolista. Eivätkä työkaverit katsoisi häntä niin kieroon, jos hän yltyisi joskus tuijottamaan Parkin takapuolta liian pitkäksi aikaa. 

"Kenelläkään muulla ei ole motiivia tapattaa Jiaa kuin Qianilla itsellään. Se mies on toiminut pitkään ilman kiinnijäämistä. On vain ajan kysymys, milloin hän tekee kohtalokkaan virheen.”

"Mitä ne ehdottivat?" Baekhyun kysyi. Alkoi haiskahtaa siltä, että FBI oli yllättävän kärryillä meneillä olevasta jutusta. Joko he olivat erityisen tehokkaita tai sitten he olivat pitäneet Quangdongista tulevia huumelasteja silmällä jo pidemmän aikaa. 

"Jos heroiinin liikkuvuus muuttuu merkittävästi näinä aikoina, hälytyskellot alkavat soida. On syytä olettaa, että jengi pitänee toimintansa käynnissä normaaliin tapaan. Meidän on selvitettävä, mitä Jia meille aikoi kertoa. Jotain on tapahtumassa. Hän oli kuukausia puhumatta, kunnes jokin muuttui. Ikävä kyllä, hänet ehdittiin hiljentää ennen kuin hän puhui. FBI keskittyy myrkyttäjän etsimiseen. Aion ottaa selvää, mitä ne kiinalaiset oikein puuhaavat.” 

”Ja mä puurran X6X:n parissa", Baekhyun huokaisi silmiään pyöritellen. Hän kääntyi tietokoneen näytöllä olevaan valvontakameran pysäytyskuvan puoleen ja mietti kovin, painaisiko sormesta puolentoista tuuman päässä olevan näppäimistön välilyöntiä. Ajatukset valuivat jälleen Chanyeoliin - mikä hiivatti miehellä oikein kesti.

"Juuri niin", Jason nauroi ja nousi ylös. "Fedut soittaa sulle vielä tällä viikolla."

"Onko jotain, mitä en saa kertoa?"

"Sitä, että vittulit Jialle kiinaksi aina kun kävimme jututtamassa häntä. En tietenkään voi sanoa varmaksi, mutta tuskin te säästä puhuitte."

Baekhyun paljasti viekkaan hymynsä. Small talk ei ollut inspiroinut Jiaa, mutta Baekhyun oli yrittänyt parhaansa. Kivikasvoinen mies oli ollut suurimman osan ajasta, mutta yhdesti Baekhyun oli näkevinään huolta hänen kaiken nähneissä silmissään. Se oli kahdeksan päivää ennen kuin suullinen sopimus tietojen vaihdosta oli tehty.

"Lähden käymään Laran luona. FBI ei ole ottanut häntä vielä hampaisiinsa."

Baekhyun nyökkäsi. Hän päätti tehdä vielä tunnin töitä, sen jälkeen hän vaihtaisi vapaalle. Jos Chanyeol ei suvaitsisi saapua paikalle piakkoin, hän menisi Viva Poloon yksin. Hän päätti tekstata äiti Parkille ja pyytää häntä jättämään päivän tarjoiltavista vähän hänellekin. Hän oli syönyt koko viikon aseman henkilöstöravintolassa ja kuivat perunat lihakastikkeen kera alkoivat tursuta jo ulos korvista. Hän tarvitsi jotain, jota valmistettaessa oli käyteytty hieman enemmän sydäntä.

* * *

Äiti Park oli jälleen ylittänyt itsensä. Baekhyun ei voinut kylliksi kiittää naista. Hänen ruoassaan maistui vielä perinteiset maut ja kulttuuri, vaikka Parkit olivatkin viettäneet yli kolmekymmentä vuotta Amerikan mantereella. Los Angelesin K-Townissa ei ollut ollut lähellekään yhtä laadukasta paikkaa kuin Viva Polo. Toki siitä oli kauan, kun Baekhyun viimeksi siellä käynyt. Ehkä uusia ravintoloita oli laitettu pystyyn...

Äiti Park loi poikaansa huolestuneen katseen ennen kuin lipui takahuoneen puolelle. Baekhyun seurasi kaksikon sanattomia eleitä vähän kateellisena, sillä hänellä ei ollut ketään niin läheistä. Isä oli lentänyt Souliin muutama kuukausi takaperin, äiti seuraisi perässä, kunhan hän olisi hoitanut Losin kodin asiat kuntoon. Pieni huoli jo ikää omaavien vanhempien hyvinvoinnista oli, mutta onneksi Beom hyung oli Soulissa myös. Joskus vanhempien terveydentila romahtaisi, se oli väistämätöntä. Eri asia oli, milloin se tapahtuisi. Vanhemmat olivat puhuneet jäävänsä eläkkeelle jonkun vuoden kuluttua ja elävänsä lopun elämänsä kotimaassaan. Baekhyun oli hyväksynyt sen, vaikka hänenkin tuli varmasti ikävä heitä. Hän oli kuitenkin päättänyt jäädä Amerikkaan, olisi hän sitten millä puolella maata tahansa. Tällä hetkellä, hänen oli hyvä New Yorkissa. Jos hän olisi jäänyt San Fransiscoon, hän saattaisi olla eri mieltä.

Chanyeol käänsi lempeän katseensa vastapäätä istuvaan Baekhyuniin ja tarttui sormista. Baekhyun upposi syvälle niihin silmiin.

Kuinkahan Chanyeol mahtoi rakastua juuri häneen? Hän ei ollut mitenkään erityinen, eivätkä vahvat uratavoitteet monestikaan nostaneet hänen pisteitään. Chanyeol oli siitä eriskummallinen, että hän tuntui pitävän tiukemmin kiinni, mitä hanakammin hän varoitteli sitoutumisen vaikeudesta. 

Baekhyun oli varma, että hän oli saanut Chanyeolista ikuisen ystävän. Jos heidän välillään kävisi jotain, mikä rikkoisi parisuhteen, hän uskoi, että he voisivat jatkaa jonkinlaisina ystävinä. Hän ei päästänyt ketään niin helposti lähelle, varsinkaan niin nopeasti. Park oli kuitenkin päässyt luikertelemaan hänen sydämeensä. Yeol tuntui kodilta, jota hänellä ei vielä aikuisiällä ollut ollut. Aikaisemmin hän ei juuri ollut kiintynyt mihinkään tiettyyn paikkaan tai ihmiseen. Se oli harmi, sillä häneltä oli jäänyt paljon kokematta. Hän oli painanut duunia sata lasissa siitä asti, kun hän oli päättänyt hakea poliisiopistoon. Vasta CIA:sta saatu torjunta oli pysäyttänyt hänet ja laittanut miettimään, mitä hän elämältään halusi. Tai elämässä olevilta ihmisiltä. 

Baekhyun puristi Yeolin kättä hennosti ja laski katseensa alas. Yeol huomasi eleen välittömästi ja halusi tietää, mikä oli saanut suupielet valahtamaan niin alas. 

Baekhyun ei ollut varma, halusiko hän alkaa puhumaan mistään, mikä liittyi työhön. Ei sillä hetkellä. He olivat sopineet jättävänsä poliisi-minänsä asemalle. Tarkoitus oli nauttia myöhäisestä päivällistreffeistä ja toisten seurasta täysin siemauksin. Piipparit oli pistetty kiinni, samoin puhelimet. Tänä iltana he eläisivät vain toisilleen ja rakastelisivat pitkään. 

"Haluaisin esitellä sut äidilleni ennen kuin hän lähtee Souliin", Baekhyun sanoi. Hän pelkäsi, ettei hänellä olisi aikaa lentää Losiin ennen kuin äiti laittaisi talon vuokralle. Hän pahoin pelkäsi, että muori oli hankkinut jo lentolippunsa. "Tänään musta tuntuu, että Kalifornia on kauempana kuin yleensä."

Chanyeol naurahti heleästi. Hän vaikutti ymmärtävän hyvin, vaikka hänellä ei ollutkaan samanlaisia kokemuksia pitkistä välimatkoista. Hänen lähipiirinsä oli ollut aina automatkan päässä. 

"Kevät tulee olemaan kiireinen. Meillä on yksi keissi auki, ja lisäksi on se kiinalaisten juttu", Baekhyun huokaisi ja hieroi kasvojaan tuhat kertaa stressaantuneempana. Chanyeol tarttui Baekhyunin vapaaseen käteen ja risti sormensa hänen kanssaan. Baekhyun virnisti puolittain; niin, niin, ei työasioita.

"Oletko valmis? Lähdetäänkö kotiin?" Chanyeol kysyi. 

Baekhyun nyökkäsi. Hän oli saanut vatsansa täyteen ja sydämensä kevyeksi. Chanyeol oli uskomatonta vertaistukea joka asiassa. Hänellä ei ollut mitään rotujenvälisiä parisuhteita vastaan, mutta oli pakko myöntää, että etnisesti samantaustainen kumppani oli monella tapaa helpotus. Vaikka Chanyeol pitikin itseään täytenä amerikkalaisena, ei hän voinut kieltää verenperimäänsä. Oli vaikeaa olla uskottava poliisi sellaisessa maassa, vaikka nyky-yhteiskunta väittikin olevansa avoimempi. Koreatownissa hän oli enemmistö, omiensa joukossa. Siksi hän rakasti sitä paikkaa. 

"Teille?" Yeol kysyi. Baekhyun nyökkäsi. Brooklynissä ei ollut mitään vikaa, mutta hän halusi nopeammin kotiin, jotta hän voisi hypätä miehensä syliin ja suudella häntä pitkään ja hitaasti. 

* * *

Kerrostalorakennuksen edustalla liikkui jotain epäilyttävää. Baekhyun laski kätensä Yeolin käsivarrelle ja hidasti askeleitaan. Hän heilautti päätään ulko-oven lähistöllä seisovaan huppumieheen ja kiristi ilmettään.

Miehen kädet olivat hupparin taskuissa, huppu syvällä päässä. Varjoissa näky oli entistä hälyttävämpi.

Chanyeol jäykistyi välittömästi, hänen katseensa kulki ympäristössä tarkkaavaisesti, alueella ei liikkunut muita sillä hetkellä. "Harvinaisen paljon diileriltä näyttävä mies", hän tuhahti. 

"Älä", Baekhyun murahti. Hän ei tiennyt Manhattanin pohjoisen puoliskon huumebisneksistä mitään, mutta sen hän tiesi, ettei hänen asuinalueellaan liikkunut mitä tahansa piripäitä. Hän kun sattui asumaan yhdessä kaupungin varkkaimmista alueista. Jos joku oli päättänyt alkaa diilaamaan talon edessä, narahtaisi kyllä nopeasti, sillä niille oville osoitti ainakin kolme valvontakameraa. 

Kaksikosta kantautuvat askeleet saivat tummiin pukeutuneen miehen pysähtymään. Hän hihkaisi innokkaasti, nosti kätensä ylös ja kiskaisi hupun päästään. Baekhyun hölmistyi nähdessään pihavalon kirkastamat kasvot, jotka kuuluivat hyvälle ystävälle. 

"Kai?"

"Peter", Jongin lausahti, yrittäen kuulostaa vakavalta. Vaikka he olivat tutustuneet Los Angelesissa ollessaan ja kanssakäyneet amerikkalaisilla nimillään, oli silti _Jonginie_ ja _Baekie hyung_ paljon korvaystävällisempi tapa kutsua toista.

"Charlie", Chanyeol murahti alahuuli pitkällä. Hän ei saanut silmäänsä irti lähes pituisestaan miehestä, jota hän ei ollut koskaan tavannut aikaisemmin.

"Charlie..." Jongin mutusteli nimeä, mutta se ei soittanut kelloja. Baekhyun puristi huulensa tiukasti yhteen. Hän ei ollut maininnut Kim Kaille seurustelevansa. 

"Park", Chanyeol lisäsi. Hän vitsaili näyttävänsä virkamerkkiä, mutta hänellä ei ollut sellaista. Kaikki työhön liittyvä oli jätetty asemalle lukkojen taakse. Yhteinen sopimus, sillä oli heidän molempien ensimmäinen täysin vapaa ilta viimeisen kahden kuukauden aikana. 

"Mitä sä täällä?" Baekhyun kysyi, koreaksi. Chanyeol liikahti hermostuneesti hänen ymmärtäessä, että Jonginie oli myös yksi heistä. Hän ei ollut uskaltanut alkaa olettaa, sillä hän oli puhunut koreaa liian monesti ihmisille, jotka olivat osoittautuneet taiwanilaisiksi tai japanilaisiksi. 

"Viimeinen ilta Nykissä. Tulin hyvästelemään. Yritin soittaa, mutta puhelimeesi ei saanut yhteyttä."

"Se on kiinni. Tarkoituksella”, Baekhyun sanoi. Alapäässä kiristeli, hän oli kuvitellut saavansa viettää illan kahdestaan rakkaansa kanssa. Toisaalta, Jongin oli kiireinen mies eikä hän vieraillut Nykissä juuri koskaan. Jos hän kävisi kaupungissa yhtä tiheään kuin länsirannikolla, häntä oli turha odottaa toviin takaisin. 

"Eikö sun pitänyt olla täällä vielä ainakin viikon?" Baekhyun kysyi. Heillä oli suunnitelmia. Heidän oli tarkoitus nähdä vielä Queensissa. SBS ja pahat kuppinuudet, hän ei ollut unohtanut. "Alkaako sota vai miksi moinen kiire?"

"Kaikki on hyvin, älä huoli. Kyse on kuitenkin operatiivisesta tehtävästä. Olemme valmistelleet sitä kauan. D-day nytkähti reippaasti eteenpäin. Olen pahoillani."

"Kyllä mä ymmärrän. Valtion turvallisuus menee kaiken muun edelle."

Baekhyun nojautui Chanyeolin korvaa kohti ja kuiskasi hänelle nopeat faktat Kim Jonginista. SFPD:n kouluttama poliisi oli noussut yhdeksi Pentagonin henkilöstöä. Vanha koulukaveri ei ollut unohtanut häntä, vaikka harvoin he yhteydessä olivat.

Chanyeol äännähti ymmärtäen. "Kutsutaan hänet sisään, niin saatte vaihtaa kuulumisia."

"Se siitä intiimistä illasta sitten", Baekhyun huokaisi, vaikka ei se häntä niinkään haitannut. Jongin oli aina tervetullut, yhdessä he voisivat jauhaa mitä turhimmista asioista. Ja siitä, miten hänestä ja Chanyeolista oli tullut pariskunta. 

* * *

Manhattan oli kerrassaan kaunis öisin, jos näki pidemmälle kuin rikollisten täyttämille kaduille. Suurkaupungissa oli vilinää, miljoonia ihmisiä, jotka tekivät paikasta persoonallisen. Parvekkeelta oli ihana katsoa kauas horisonttiin ja olla välittämättä taustalta kuuluvista hälytysajoneuvoista. Hän ei ikinä haluaisi asua omalla alueella, vaikka työt kovasti tahtoivatkin tulla kotiin saakka.

"Vai että oikein Charlie Park", Jongin virnisteli, katse tasaisesti höyryävässä teemukissa. 

Baekhyun tuhahti irrottamatta katsetta valorikkaasta kaupungin horisontista. Hento hymy pysyi kasvoilla, se oli jämähtänyt siihen koko illaksi. "Chanyeolie on hieno mies. Joskus pelkään, etten riitä hänelle.

"En tiennyt, että olet deittailija-tyyppiä", Jongin sanoi. Baekhyun mumisi hiljaa, hän oli samaa mieltä. Hän oli katsonut viisaammaksi olla sitoutumatta. Hän ei enää tiennyt, oliko se ollut oikea ratkaisu. Hän ei saanut menetettyä aikaa takaisin, mutta hän voisi tehdä kaikkensa, ettei hän tuhlaisi hetkeäkään siitä eteenpäin. Prioriteetit olivat vaihtuneet jälleen.

"Olen onnellinen teidän puolesta", Jongin sanoi. "On hieno nähdä, että olet avannut sydäntäsi vähän enemmän."

Baekhyun kääntyi ystävän puoleen ja näytti sormillaan puolen tuuman mittaista pätkää. "Vähän."

Jongin tirskahti pienesti, aidosti onnellisena. "San Fransisco ei kovettanut sua kokonaan. Hyvä niin."

Baekhyun virnisti. Hän oli ollut keskusrikospoliisin kovin tulokas, poliisi, jota ei voinut murtaa. NYPD oli huomannut hänen ammattietiikkansa nopeasti, Wright piti hänen määrätietoisuudestaan. Oli kuitenkin hyvä, että Chanyeol oli ujuttautunut näkymättömien muurien sisäpuolelle, ettei hänen sydämensä ollut mennyt kokonaan lukkoon. Poliisit tarvitsivat myös empatiakykyä, se erotti heidät rikollisista.

"Mites sulla? Onko sulla ketään, vai oletko pyhittänyt elämäsi valkoiselle talolle, Kim Kai-ssi?" Baekhyun kysyi virnistellen.

"Elän työlleni, kuten säkin, hyung."

Baekhyun sihahti hampaittensa välistä. Hän ei voinut syyttää Jonginia, sillä hän ei tiennyt, että ilta oli työasia-vapaa. Sääntö oli enemmänkin hänen ja Chanyeolin välinen, mutta hän oli tottunut käyttämään sitä myös muiden kanssa. Olihan se virkistävää, kun yleensä puolen Manhanttanin ongelmat pyörivät päässä.

"Tulkaa Virginiaan heti, kun pääsette. Kestitsen teitä mielelläni. Molempia", Jongin sanoi.

"Tullaan, ehdottomasti. Haluan nähdä Yeollien ilmeen, kun näytän hänelle, miten Pentagoniin pääsee." 

"Tervetuloa", Jongin nauroi.


	5. Chapter 5

Hissistä poistuva Baekhyun otti muutti kurssiaan ja marssi tiskin takana seisovan Vickyn luokse. Häntä oli haettu, vaikka Wright tiesi, että hän oli tulossa ylös. ”Kerro ja rehellisesti.”

"Nyt on jotain isoa", Vicky kuiskasi kuin varoen, ettei hänen sanansa kulkeutuisi väärille korville. Baekhyun silmäili aulatilaa ihmeissään, he olivat kaksin. 

"Mäkin tulen", Vicky sanoi ja astui pois tiskin takaa. Hän nosti ”odota hetki, palaan pian”-kyltin esiin ja asteli itsevarmoin askelin Peter Byunin perässä sisälle huumeyksikköön. Baekhyun katsahti naiseen kulmaansa kohottaen, äskeinen jäykkyys oli välittömästi tiessään. _Fake until you make it._

Brian Wright oli kalpea. Hänen vieressään seisovien, tummansinisiin pukuihin sonnustautuneiden liittovaltion agenttien kasvot olivat ilmeettömät. Koko yksikkö, kaikki paikalla olevat huumepoliisit olivat kerääntyneet avokonttorin keskelle. 

"Kaikki paikalla?"

Baekhyun astui Jasonin viereen ja loi häneen kysyvän katseen. Jason ei katsonut häntä, vaan keskittyi täysin yksikönjohtajaan. Hyun tuhahti lyhyesti, käytöstavat olisivat asiallista omata.

Brian Wright silmäili työhuoneensa oven edustalle kerääntyneitä alaisiaan. Hänen olemuksensa oli tavallista raskaampi. Hänen katseensa oli tyhjä, vaikka hän yritti kovasti olla läsnä.

Baekhyun seisoi tukevasti kahdella jalalla ja oli valmis ottamaan vastaan, mitä tahansa pomo suustaan päästäisi. Wrightin vieressä seisovien fedujen olemuksesta näki, että he olivat olleet samankaltaisessa tilanteessa - valitettavasti - monesti ennenkin. 

"Velvollisuuteni on ilmoittaa, että New Yorkin kaupungin puolustusasianajaja Lara O'Connor on menehtynyt", Brian aloitti. 

Baekhyun nosti kätensä suunsa eteen, mutta yritti pysyä tyynenä. Maa jalkojen alla tuntui aaltoilevan, kuin maanjäristys olisi iskenyt siihen paikkaan - hidastettuna. Hän joutui tekemään kaikkensa, ettei näyttäisi fyysistä reaktiota ulospäin. Lara O'Connor ei ollut selvästikään pelkästään menehtynyt. Muuten liittovaltion agentit eivät seisoisi heidän esimiehensä vierellä. 

"Hänet löydettiin elottomana asunnostaan eilen. Oikeuslääkärin suorittama kuolinsyytutkinta valmistui kiireellisenä tänä aamuna. Hänen verestään löytyi samaa aineyhdistelmää kuin Jia Qigangista. FBI on vastuussa henkirikoksen tutkinnasta."

"Otan osaa", agentti Bennett sanoi. Baekhyun jatkoi tuhinaansa, hän muisti yksikössä aikaisemmin käyneen kaksikon turhankin hyvin. Hän ei edelleenkään pitänyt kaksikosta, mutta ymmärsi, että heidänkin oli tehtävä työnsä.

"Puolustusasianajaja O'Connor on ollut tärkeä osa eteläisen Manhattanin poliisitaloa, ja kaikille tarvitseville järjestetään kriisiapua. Tapaus koskettaa monia, eteenkin teitä. Älkää empikö pyytää apua", agentti Sherman jatkoi. 

Baekhyun nielaisi kovaäänisesti, palan tunne kurkussa oli massiivinen. Hän sulki silmänsä ja nojasi käteensä, se oli virhe. Mieli täyttyi mahdollisista skenaarioista, mitä Laralle oli tapahtunut. 

"Ne paskiaiset", hän sihahti hampaidensa välistä. Qianin kätyrit eivät olleet hiljentäneet pelkästään jengin liikkeistä tietoista Jia Qigangia, vaan myös häntä puolustaneen asianajajan. Baekhyun näki punaista, hän ei voinut ymmärtää. Mitä kiinalaiset oikein halusivat suojella? Mikä oli niin tärkeää olla paljastumatta?

Jason laski kätensä Baekhyunin olkapäälle, mutta se ei rauhoittanut yhtään. Koko vuoro oli pilalla, eikä se ollut vielä edes virallisesti alkanut. 

Brian Wrightin rauhoittava ääni ei kantautunut Baekhyunin korviin asti. Verenpaine nousi kohisten, kun hän mietti, millaiseen vääryyteen Lara oli ajautunut. Hän oli äärimmäisen jämäkkä ammattilainen, joka ei sietänyt epäoikeudenmukaisuutta. Hän puolusti asiakkaitaan hengellään ja verellään, jotta he istuisivat pelkästään sen tuomion, jonka he olivat ansainneet. Jian kaltaiset ammattirikolliset hankkivat yleensä omat asianajajat, mutta jostain syystä Qianin oikea käsi oli tyytynyt kaupungin järjestämään O'Connoriin. Lara puolusti yleensä ensikertalaisia, heitä, joilla oli vielä mahdollisuus olla pilaamatta loppuelämäänsä.

Se kaikki oli alkanut Larry Husta. Silloin hänet oli leimattu yhdeksi niistä ihmisistä, jotka tiesivät Qianista ja hänen kartellistaan.

"Mä löysin hänet", Jason sanoi.

Baekhyun puristi silmänsä tiukemmin kiinni. Hän vihasi kykyään nähdä tilanne sielunsa silmin. Hän ei halunnut kuvitella, miten Jason oli yrittänyt Laran luokse, mahdollisesti tiirikoinut itsensä sisään, kun naisesta ei ollut kuulunut pihaustakaan. Täydellinen hiljaisuus ei ollut koskaan hyvä merkki.

"Hän vaikutti levolliselta", Jason sanoi. Baekhyun katsahti häneen, hänen oli pakko. Jasonin kasvoilla paistoi tavanomainen tyyneys, mutta sisäisesti hän oli sekaisin. Tapaus kosketti liian läheltä. Se oli liikaa. 

Myös Baekhyunille.

"Antakaa anteeksi", hän sopersi ja poistui huojuen tilasta, aulan kautta kerroksen wc-tilaan. Tärisevin käsin hän käänsi oven lukkoon ja rojahti kylmää kaakeliseinää vasten. Hengitys oli epätasaista, hän hyperventiloi. Tuhat asiaa myllersi päässä, paha olo ravisteli koko kehoa, ikävät ajatukset eivät ottaneet hellittääkseen. Lara O'Connorin kohtalo laittoi hänet miettimään, mitä se tarkoittaisi kaikille muille jutussa mukana olleille. Hänelle, Jasonille... Harrylle... ja tietysti hänen kumppanilleen, Charlie Parkille.

Baekhyun tärisi entisestään, sekä inhosta että suoranaisesta pelosta. Hän tiesi, että ne kiinalaiset olivat valmiita tekemään mitä tahansa suojellakseen Qiania. Kaikki, jotka olivat ottaneet askeleen lähemmäs poliisia, aikeinaan paljastaa, mitä esirippujen takana oikein tapahtui, hiljennettiin välittömästi. Heillä oli sivu tolkulla tutkintamateriaalia, mustaa valkoisella, eikä hajuakaan, kuka oli sen kaiken takana. Pelkkä ajatuskin siitä, että hän oli saattanut kävellä huumeparonin ohitse Chinatownissa liikkuessaan ties kuinka monta kertaa, sai hänen jalkansa pettämään alta. 

Baekhyun rojahti istumaan, eikä enää estellyt kyyneleitään. Lara oli hieno nainen, jonka elämä oli mallillaan, ja nyt hän oli kuollut turhaan. Raivo läpäisi hänet, hän vannoi silpovansa syyllisen omin käsin, hitaasti ja tuskaisesti. Hän ei voinut jättää juttua sikseen. Hänen oli selvitettävä, kuka helvetti alentui niinkin alhaiseen temppuun. Syyttääjään kohdistuneet tappouhkaukset ja pelottelut olisivat olleet paljon järkeenkäyvämpää. Miksi kiinalaisten täytyi ottaa kohteekseen myös puolustusasianajaja? Ehkä Qian katsoi oikean kätensä kääntyneen häntä vastaan. 

Mutta mistä helvetistä hän tiesi niin käyneen?

Kesti kauan rauhoittua, mieltä raiskaavat kauhukuvat olivat niin yksityiskohtaisia, vaikka hänellä ei ollut yhtäkään visuaalista todistetta rikospaikasta. Jos Lara O'Connor oli menehtynyt samaan aineyhdistelmään kuin Jia Qigang, oli sydän lakannut lyömästä. Baekhyun toivoi, ettei nainen ollut tuntenut kipuja.

Oli päätösten teon aika. Jutusta vastuussa olevat liittovaltion agentit tarvitsivat jokaisen mahdollisen johtolangan selvittäessään kiinalaisten kieroutunutta verkkoa. Baekhyun, joka halusi pyyhkiä perseensä Wrightin määräyksellä avustaa feduja siinä keississä, oli tullut tien päässä olevaan risteykseen. Hänen olisi valittava, nielisikö hän oman ylpeytensä ja marssisi liittovaltion päämajalle, valmiina avustamaan heitä silläkin uhalla, ettei kiitoksia paljon herunut. 

Kuitenkin arvostus menetettyä kollegaa kohtaan oli niin suuri, että hän halusi tehdä niin. Hän halusi selvittää, kuka helvetti oli niin kiero ja itsekäs, kaiken sen takana. Hän halusi selvittää, kuka helvetti oli Chinatownin pelätyin huumeparoni, Qian Ah. Ja hän halusi saada miehen vastuuseen jokaisesta rikoksesta, jotka hän tai hänen liigansa oli niiden vuosien aikana tehnyt. 

Niistä jokaisesta.

* * *

Baekhyun asteli liittovaltion agenttien perässä aina niin lämminhenkiseen henkirikosyksikköön. Ella Smith istui Harryn työpöydällä ja katseli, miten sänkipartainen mies järjesteli tutkintapöytäkirjan paperiarkkeja. Ovensuusta kantautuvat askeleet saivat hänet siirtämään katseensa ensin FBI:n tummansinisiin miehiin, ja sen jälkeen heidän perässään pää painoksissa kulkevaan Peter Byuniin. 

Baekhyun etsi katseellaan Chanyeolia. Kuulusteluhuoneen ovi oli auki, siellä oli valot. Hän jäi siihen, kun taas liittovaltion agentit astelivat yksikönjohtajan luokse. Ella Smith nousi Harryn pöydältä ja astui agenttikaksikkoa vastaan käsi ojossa. 

Muistiinpanojaan kasaileva Chanyeol nousi paikaltaan ja käveli kuulusteluhuoneen ovelle. Baekhyun astui kynnyksen yli ja rojahti vasten pidempää, kietoen kätensä tiukasti hänen ympärilleen. Tuttu ja turvallinen syli oli pelastus siihen hetkeen. Park oli hämillään, mutta otti hänet syleilyynsä. Hänkin tiesi, ettei Baekhyun ravannut henkirikosyksikössä pelkästään huvin vuoksi. Hänen sydämellään oli jotain suurta. Pelkkä lounaskutsu ei riittänyt syyksi, sillä aamupäivä oli vasta alussa, ja he olivat sopineet jo aikaisemmin tapaavansa kahdentoista pintaan poliisitalon alaovella.

"Mitä tapahtui?"

Vaisuna pysyttelevä Baekhyun irtaantui halauksesta, mutta tarttui Yeolia kädestä. Hän johdatti miesystävänsä Ellan ja agenttien luokse, Gonzalesin pöydän läheisyyteen. Hän puristi Yeolin kättä tiukasti, se oli lämmin, toisin kuin hänen hikinen ja nihkeä kätensä.

Chanyeol tervehti heidän luokseen varta vasten tulleita feduja lyhyellä nyökkäyksellä. Baekhyun olisi halunnut painautua miesystäväänsä vasten, mutta hän ei kehdannut. Hän halusi säilyttää ammattimaisen olemuksensa, vaikka hän olikin sillä kertaa liikkeellä ihan perheasioissa. Hän halusi olla paikalla, kun Yeol kuulisi uutiset. Lara O'Connor oli tehnyt paljon yhteistyötä heidän kanssaan. Hän pystyi vain kuvittelemaan, millaiset naurut nainen olisi saanut aikaan myös henkirikosyksikön kahvihuoneessa.

Harry Gonzalesin maailma pysähtyi liittovaltion agenttien jakamien osanottojen vaikutuksesta. Häneltä meni sekunteja ensinnäkin ymmärtää, mitä tummansinisissä olevat miehet olivat oikein sanoneet. Kun sanat menivät perille, hänen kasvonsa alkoivat punoittaa varoittavasti. Vieressä seisova Ella Smith laski kätensä ensin Harryn olkapäälle, mutta nopeasti se lipui olkavarrelle, valmiina pitämään hänestä tiukasti kiinni, jos hän yrittäisi hyökätä suruviestin tuoneiden miesten kimppuun. 

Chanyeol nosti Baekhyunin kasvot leuasta hellästi ylös. Baekhyunin oli turha toivoa, ettei Yeol olisi huomannut hänen silmissään olleita kyyneleitä. Ne olivat jättäneet jälkensä, vaikka hän oli pessyt kasvot kylmällä vedellä moneen kertaan. Hän tiesi peiliin katsomattakin, ettei hänessä ollut tippaakaan sitä kovaa luuta, johon detective Park oli ensi kertaa törmännyt. Vaan ei sillä hetkellä tarvinnutkaan. 

"Mä olen pahoillani", hän kuiskaisi. 

"Miksi?" Chanyeol kysyi, yhtä hiljaisella äänellä, puhuen koreaksi. 

"Tämä liittyy niihin kiinalaisiin", Baekhyun sanoi ja hiljentyi. Hänen myötätuntonsa oli täysin Harry Gonzalesissa, joka oli romahtanut työpisteelleen. Häntä molemmin käsin pitelevä Ella Smith seisoi hänen vieressään ystävänä, ei pelkästään johtajana, työkaverina. Siitä hänkin uskalsi lähentyä Chanyeolia, kietoa kätensä hänen selkänsä ympärille ja painautua vasten toisen kylkeä. 

"Ole varovainen, Yeol-ah", Baekhyun kuiskasi. Chanyeol loi häneen kysyvän katseen, mutta ymmärsi pian, mitä Baekhyun ajoi takaa. Siitä ei ollut puolta vuotta, kun he kaikki olivat kiinni Chinatownin keississä. Jos he kaikki olisivat uhka huumeparonille, hän ei tuhlaisi aikaa päästäkseen eroon esteistä, jotka vaikuttivat hänen bisneksiinsä. 

"Mä nappaan sen mulkeron", Baekhyun sihahti tiukasti, ajatellen Lara O'Connoria. Hän pitäisi huolen siitä, että syyllinen mätänisi viimeiseen asti pimeimmässä sellissä, ilman minkäänlaisia ihmisoikeuksia. Jos hän ei ehtisi tappaa häntä sitä ennen. Kosto, se oli totisesti suloinen.

Baekhyun ei odottanut yhteistyötä innolla. Liittovaltion agenttien kanssa pelaaminen soti jokaista hänen periaatettaan vastaan, mutta hän ei voinut alkaa sooloilemaan sellaisen asian kanssa. Qianin jengi oli mennyt askeleen liian pitkälle. Lara O'Connor ei ollut tehnyt mitään väärää, pelkästään työtään. Hän ei ollut sekaantunut laittomuuksiin, hän ei ollut ansainnut sellaista kuolemaa. 

"Sano, jos voin olla jotenkin avuksi", Chanyeol sanoi. Hänen äänensä ei tärissyt ollenkaan. Hän oli ammattinsa puolesta tottunut uutisiin, mutta Baekhyun tunsi hänet jo hyvin. Hän tiesi, että Parkilla oli eteläistä Manhattania suurempi sydän, hän tapasi kantaa koko maailman ongelmia harteillaan. Siksi hänen kylmänrauhallinen reaktionsa hämmensi häntä. Ehkä se johtui Harrystä. Työpareista molemmat eivät voineet sortua yhtä aikaa. Ei, vaikka vieressä olisi niinkin monta kollegaa.

"Yhteistyö on jutun selvittämisen avain. Toivon, että jaatte kaiken tietonne Lara O'Connorista sekä Qianin jengistä myös meidän kanssa”, Bennett sanoi.

"Tietysti", Ella Smith sanoi ja kätteli agenttikaksikkoa hyvästeiksi. Hänen liikkeensä olivat selvästi epävarmempia kuin hetki sitten. 

Harryn kasvoilla oli puhdasta tuskaa. Hän oli menettänyt aikojen saatossa paljon, mutta kollegan poismeno oli aina pysäyttävää. Varsinkin, kun sitä sai kuulla, että hänet oli murhattu samalla aineella kuin tutkintavankeudesta kuolleena löydettu Jia Qigang. 

Koko Manhattan South vaikutti hiljentyneen. Kukaan ei oikein uskaltanut, tai osannut, sanoa mitään. Pelkkää spekulaatiota käytiin lähinnä omassa mielessä, jokainen oli liian varovainen heittelemään mitään skenaarioita ilmoille. Jokaisen mielessä kuhisi erilaisia asioita; kuka hoitaisi hautajaiset, kuka ilmoittaisi perheelle, kuka asemalla järjestäisi hiljaisen hetken. Mitä poliisitalon ylimpänä istuva Thomas Parry tilanteeseen sanoisi ja missä aikataulussa FBI alkaisi kuulemaan heitä. 

Baekhyun oli valunut syvälle mietteisiinsä. Hän oli pitänyt Lara O'Connorin kanssa useita palavereita, ne liittyivät Jiaan ja hänen mahdollisiin paljastuksiinsa. Yhdessä he yrittivät sopia diilin ehdoista; minkälaiset tiedot laskisivat hänelle lankeavaa tuomiota. He olivat saaneet sellaisen kuvan, että Jia oli kääntynyt Qiania vastaan. Heillä ei ollut aavistustakaan, miksi niin oli käynyt. Mutta heidän täytyi ottaa siitä selvää. 

"Täytyy alkaa valmistautumaan hautajaisiin", Baekhyun huokaisi, ääni väristen. Hän ei pitänyt työnsä niistä puolista. Sydän oli tuhannen palasina jo pelkästään kollegan hautaamisesta. Pelkkä ajatuskin siitä, että oma elämänkumppani saattaisi olla kyseessä joku kerta, oli oksettava. 

"Rakas", Chanyeol henkäisi ja rutisti lujempaa. Baekhyun haistatti vitut hetkelliselle ammatti-imagolleen, mitä vitun väliä. Kukaan siinä poliisitalossa ei ollut sillä hetkellä oma itsensä, järkytys oli käsinkosketeltavaa. Hän painautui vasten Yeolin rintakehää ja hengitti sisään tuttua tuoksua. Samassa hänen määrätietoisuutensa kasvoi. Hänen täytyi saada ne nilkit kiinni ennen kuin ne ehtisivät satuttaa hänelle tärkeitä ihmisiä. 

Ensimmäiseksi täytyisi selvittää, mitä oli tapahtunut. FBI oli varmasti jo aloittanut asian selvittämisen. Jason, joka oli löytänyt O'Connorin asunnostaan, olisi ensimmäisten kuultavien joukossa. 

Ja Baekhyun halusi olla mukana todistamassa sitä kuulustelua. Jia Qigangin murhasta järkyttynyt työpari oli tuntunut jotenkin etäiseltä viimeisten päivien aikana. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan, millaisen myllerryksen keskellä Kaur oikein oli, sillä hän ei tavannut kovin mielensä liikkeistä kertoa. Hän halusi luottaa työpariinsa sataprosenttisesti, oli se siinä hetkessä hirvittävän vaikeaa. Jason oli vakuuttanut olevansa okei, aisti Baekhyun silti, ettei kaikki ollut niin kuin hän väitti. Ilmassa oli paljon kysymyksiä, joihin olisi saatava vastaus. Baekhyun toivoi, että hän saisi niitä kuuntelemalla salaa FBI:n kuulusteluhuoneen ikkunan toisella puolella. Hän ei välittänyt, vaikka Jason saisi tietää.

Liittovaltion agenttien poistuttua, Ella Smith menetti ryhtinsä. Hän rojahti Harryn pöytää vasten ja näytti olevan hukassa. Uutinen oli koskettanut koko työyhteisöä, ei pelkästään kaupungin oikeuslaitosta, vaan myös poliisitaloa. Lara O'Connor ja Ella Smith olivat hyvä yhdistelmä, vaikka heille monesti tulikin erimielisyyksiä. Ne olivat silti täysin ammattimaisia eikä niitä muisteltu enää kahvihuoneessa. 

Harry näytti yhtä murtuneelta, Chanyeolkin alkoi ymmärtää tilanteen pysyvyyttä. He eivät enää koskaan näkisi Laraa eivätkä kuulisi hänen nauruaan. 

Baekhyun puhdisti kurkkuaan. Hän halusi kaikkien huomion. Hän ei välittänyt paskan vertaa, rikkoiko hän vaitiolovelvollisuuden rajoja paljastamalla, miksi heidän yksikkönsä teki tällä hetkellä töitä FBI:n kanssa. Hän kertoi kuun yhdeksäntenä päivänä tutkintavankeudesta kuolleena löydetystä Jiasta, mikä oli sysännyt dominopalat liikenteeseen. 

"Mitä tahansa Lara on saanut selville, maksoi hänen henkensä", Baekhyun sanoi. Hän oli vakuuttunut, että nainen tiesi enemmän kuin hän oli antanut ymmärtää. Kiinalaisilla ei olisi muuten mitään motiivia eliminoida häntä. 

"Kaikki lähti siitä, kun Louis Qian pääsi otteestamme. Sen jälkeen kiinalaiset ovat olleet tilanteen yläpuolella. Juttu olisi pitänyt laittaa eteenpäin jo aikoja sitten, jos multa kysytään", Harry tuhahti. "Thomas teki virheen, kun ei kuunnellut mua."

Baekhyun ignoorasi piston sydämessään. Hän tiesi, miten tärkeä juttu Jasonille oli. FBI:llä oli kuitenkin huomattavasti suuremmat resurssit löytää sen luokan tekijät, mitä sitä kieltämään. Yhteistyö ei vieläkään kuulostanut mukavimmalta, sillä liittovaltion agenttien ylimielisyys sai Baekhyunin sapen aina kiehumaan. 


	6. Chapter 6

Baekhyun istui sohvan nurkassa, katse tiukasti sylissään olevissa papereissa. Hän oli käynyt varastamassa osan Jasonin omissa arkistoissa olevista tutkintamateriaaleista ja -pöytäkirjoista, jotka oli päivätty vuodelle 2017.

Kun Kiinasta vesiä pitkin tullut heroiini ja siihen liittyvät rikokset alkoivat yleistyä Chinatownin alueella, poliisin oli pakko puuttua asiaan. Thomas Parry ja hänen työparinsa Jason Kaur olivat saaneet jutun vastuulleen. Kun Louis Qian oli otettu kiinni ja häneen kohdistettu paljon epäilyjä huumeista, iso pyörä oli alkanut pyöriä. Louis Qian oli vetänyt mukanaan muutamia muita, jotka olivat isoja nimiä Chinatownia hallitsevassa jengissä. 

Baekhyunin katse liikkui yhden arkin ylimmäisenä olevassa nimessä. Raynold Weng.

"Huomenta", Chanyeol toivotti astuessaan olohuoneen puolelle. Keittiössä oli pannullinen kahvia, josta oli juotu jo kolmasosa. Tujun suodatinkahvin tuoksu lieni herättänyt Parkin jälleen. 

Chanyeol tarttui pöydällä olevaan tyhjään kahvimukiin. Hän talsi keittiöön saamatta huomiota miesystävältään. Baekhyunilla oli parempaa tekemistä kuin tuijotella toisen selkeitä lihaksia. Hänen täytyi keksiä, miksi Wengin nimi kuulosti niin helvetin tutulta.

Chanyeol palasi olohuoneeseen. Hän istui Baekhyunin vierelle ja ojensi kahvikupin hänelle. Vanhat tutkintamateriaalien kopiot eivät jaksaneet kiinnostaa häntä. Hän katseli mielummin Baekhyunia.

”Mitä teet?” hän kysyi.

Baekhyun säpsähti tuntiessaan kosteat huulet ohimollaan. Hän tarttui nenänsä alla höyryävään kahvikuppiin ja siirsi sen sohvapöydälle. Paperinivaska pysyi visusti sylissä, mutta katse siirtyi unenpöpperöiseen Parkiin. 

Chanyeol joutui toistamaan kysymyksensä. “Mitä teet?”

"Töitä.”

Chanyeolin kasvot venähtivät pitkiksi, vastaus ei selkeästikään miellyttänyt häntä.

Baekhyun pahoitteli, heidän työvapaa iltansa oli mennyt jo. Park saisi kärvistellä seuraavat seitsemän viikkoa.

Chanyeolin käsi laskeutui Baekhyunin hiuksille, paijaava liike oli kuin automaattista. Chanyeol oli valunut mietteisiinsä, jotka olivat selvästi vaaleanpunaiset. Baekhyun ei välittänyt, vaan mietti.

Weng... Raynold Weng... Nimi kuulosti joka kerralla entistä tutummalta.

Baekhyun selasi papereita hullunkiilto silmissä. Nivaskan loppupuolella oleva kuolinsyyraportti kiinnitti hänen huomionsa. Lomakkeen yläreunassa olevat henkilötiedot täsmäsivät Wengiin.

”Bingo”, Baekhyun sanoi ja laski loput papereista syliinsä. Hän luki kuolinsyyraporttia silmä kovana, välittämättä vierestään kuuluvasta huokailusta.

Raynold Weng oli 58-vuotias kemisti, joka oli löydetty kuolleena Chinatownissa olevan yökerhon takakujalta. Ja se yökerho oli siinä, missä Lemon Club tänä päivänä seisoi. 

Lara O'Connorilla ei vaikuttanut olevan yhteyttä Wengiin. Häntä puolustanut asianajaja oli joku mies, jonka sukunimessä oli niin monta konsonanttia, että sitä oli vaikea lukea. Baekhyun kurtisti kulmiaan, hän oli varma, että hän oli kuullut Wengistä jossain. Uralla Amerikassa ei ollut tullut vastaan niin montaa kiinalaista, että niistä menisi helposti sekaisin. Suurin osa hänen nappaamistaan oli periamerikkalaisia pikkurikollisia. 

"Kauanko olet ollut hereillä?" Chanyeol kysyi. Hänen äänensä oli seksikkään matala, edelleen. Baekhyun rakasti sitä ääntä, vaikka hän ei siihen aina reagoinutkaan. 

Kun Yeol ei saanut vastausta haluamassaan ajassa, suuri käsi laskeutui sylissä olevalle paperinivaskalle. Hyun älähti varoittavasti ja yritti vetää paperit pois käden alta. Baekhyun, joka oli luvannut jättää tuomatta papereita Brooklyniin, oli lipsunut periaatteistaan. Kuitenkin hänellä olisi hyväksyttävä motiivi. Lara O'Connor tarvitsi oikeutta. Brian Wright oli määrännyt heidät tekemään yhteistyötä FBI:n kanssa. Hän ei voinut auttaa liittovaltion poliisia, ellei hän harrastaisi aivoriihtä.

"Nyt on vapaapäiväsi", Chanyeol muistutti närkästyneellä äänellä. Baekhyun kohautti olkiaan, hän ei voinut sille mitään, että veri veti häntä työn pariin. Hän oli uraorientoitunut, eikä se saanut olla Yeolille mikään ongelma. Hän alkoi olla väsynyt ottamaan asian esiin kerta toisensa jälkeen.

"Sunnuntai", Chanyeol jatkoi perustelujaan. Hän yritti vielä kerran vetää tutkintapöytäkirjan kopioita pois Hyunien otteesta, muttei onnistunut. Baekhyun oli näykätä häntä. Ne paperit olivat hänen, eikä niiden sisältö oikeasti edes kiinnostanut Chanyeolia.

"Rakas", Chanyeol parkaisi, enemmän ärtyneenä. Hän kehtasi muistuttaa Baekhyunia omasta lupauksestaan. Baekhyun laski katseensa papereiden päällä olevaan käteen. Hän tunsi omatunnon pistävän, oikeassahan Yeol oli. Mutta velvollisuudentunto piiskasi häntä selvittämään jutun. Mitä nopeammin he saisivat Qianin kiinni, sen nopeampaa kaikki uhrit saisivat oikeutta. Ja eteläisen Manhattanin kadut olisivat asteen turvallisemmat. 

"Et jaksa, jos et pidä taukoja välillä.”

Baekhyun nyrpisti nenäänsä. Hän vihasi sitä, kun Park oli oikeassa. 

Chanyeol siirsi paperinivaskan päällä olevan kätensä Baekhyunin kasvoille. ”Mitä haluaisit tehdä tänään?”

Peukalo hipaisi alahuulta, Park kutsui häntä syntisiin leikkeihin. Hänen ilmeensä muuttui ennemminkin leikkisäksi kuin sensuelliksi (, jota Baekhyun ehkä mielummin olisi odottanut).

"Mennäänkö salille?"

Ehdotus oli ihan kiva, mutta Baekhyunia ei kiinnostanut huhkia juuri nyt. Hänellä oli parempi ehdotus. Oma lehmä oli syvällä ojassa, melkein hävetti. "Mitä sanoisit, jos menisimme syömään Harryn luokse?"

Chanyeol hölmistyi. "Harryn?"

Baekhyun nyökkäsi. Yksinhuoltaja kahden varhaisteinin seurassa saattoi tarvita hieman henkistä tukea heistä kahdesta. Gonzalesin juniorit ihailivat Chanyeolia hänen ulkonäkönsä tähden, eivätkä he todellakaan olleet ainoita. Baekhyun voisi jututtaa Harrya toisessa huoneessa sillä aikaa, kun Yeol joutuisi viihdyttämään nuorisoa populaarikulttuurilla.

"Vai kutsutko hänet tänne?" Baekhyun kysyi. 

Chanyeol oli ymmällään. Tietysti hän oli otettu siitä, että Baekhyun halusi viettää aikaa hänen työparinsa kanssa. He olivat enemmän kuin kollegoita - ystäviä.

”No... miksi ei... Jos hän vain suostuu kokkaamaan meillekin."

Baekhyun oli pahoillaan, käyttäessään Yeolin naiivuutta sillä tavalla hyväkseen. Lara O'Connorin kohtalo kuitenkin kalvoi häntä niin kovin, että oli otettava ohjat omiin käsiin. Kunhan hän saisi vastauksia mieltään askarruttaviin kysymyksiin, hän voisi löysätä otettaan hieman ja viettää mukavan päivän ystävien keskellä. 

Baekhyun kasasi sylissään olevat paperit kansion suojiin ja heitti sen sohvapöydälle. Hän tarttui kahvikuppiin ja loi häntä intensiivisesti seuraavaan Chanyeoliin ujon katseen. Lähellä olevat huulet painautuivat hänen omilleen kuin palkkiona siitä, että hän oli malttanut hellittää otteensa työpapereista edes hetkeksi. 

Baekhyunin katse valui hennosti höyryävään kahvijuomaan. Heidän ylleen langennut hiljaisuus saattoi olla Yeolin mielestä mukava, mutta hänen mieleensä oli noussut kaikenlaista. Takaraivossa pyöri Ella Smithin aikaisemmat sanat. 

"Pomosi kertoi, että olet saanut kutsun CIA:n kokeisiin", hän sanoi, säikähtäen oman äänensä epävakautta. Hän ei olisi halunnut vaikuttaa niin haavoittuvaiselta, vaikka Chanyeolin edessä hän pystyisikin olemaan täysin rehellinen. 

"Mä sain."

Baekhyun halusi tietää, miksi Chanyeol ei ollut puhunut mitään. Hän ei kuitenkaan uskaltanut kysyä sitä ääneen. Ehkä hän pelkäsi keskustelun muuttuvan riidaksi, työasiat ja uratavoitteet tahtoivat kiristää heidän välejään. 

"Mutta mitä sitten? Se ei muuta mitään”, Chanyeol sanoi.

Baekhyun keräsi rohkeutensa ja nosti surun murtamat kasvonsa Yeolin puoleen. Epäuskoisuus oli ensimmäinen valtaansa ottava tunne. Kun Ella Smith oli kysynyt hänen kutsukirjeestään, se oli ollut kuin isku vyön alle. Fakta siitä, ettei hän ollut tarpeeksi hyvä kansainväliselle tiedustelupalvelulle, oli tiputtanut hänet korkealta ja kovaa. Kaikki ne tunnit, kun hän oli valmistanut itseään suurta firmaa varten, valuivat kuin viemäristä alas. Hän oli hyvä poliisi, mutta ei tarpeeksi.

"Se on unelmani, Yeol-ah", Baekhyun kuiskasi. "Mä en tiedä, mitä mun pitäisi tehdä, jotta siitä tulisi totta."

"Parhaasi", Chanyeol vastasi. Hän sipaisi miestä poskesta ja hymyili pienesti. "Aikasi koittaa kyllä."

"Uskotko niin?"

Chanyeol nyökkäsi, näyttäen enemmän surulliselta kuin toiveikkaalta. "Pelkään sitä. Ihan helvetisti. Koska pelkään, että menetän sut."

Sanojen oli tarkoitus olla lohduttavia. Niin ne olivatkin, omalla tavallaan, mutta raaka totuus oli se, että heidän työnsä oli vaarallista jo valmiiksi. Jokainen päivä saattoi olla viimeinen, suojelisi sitä sitten kansainvälisiä kohteita tai Manhattanin kansalaisia. Siihen ei tarvittu kuin yksi väärin laskettu päätelmä tai puhdas vahinko, kun elämän lanka palaisi loppuun. 

"Mitä luulet, onko Qian myös meidän perässä?" Baekhyun kysyi. Hän oli miettinyt sitä paljonkin. Yön, kaksi hän oli vain pyörinyt kyljeltä toiselle ja miettinyt, missä joku lahtaisi myös hänen miehensä. Tai hänet. Tai jonkun muun alueen poliiseista. Kiinalaiset tiesivät hyvin, että NYPD oli heidän perässään.

"En mä usko", Chanyeol sanoi. "Heidän motiivinsa vaikuttaa olevan paljon pintaa syvemmällä. Ettehän edes tiedä, mitä se Jia aikoi jengistä paljastaa."

Baekhyun äännähti myönnellen. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan, mutta hän halusi tietää. Hän halusi niin helvetin kovasti tietää. Sillä mitä tahansa se olisikin, niin se oli tarpeeksi vahvaa murtamaan koko järjestön. Qianin rakentama huumebisnes loppuisi viimein ja hän saisi mielenrauhan. Kuten myös moni muu, joka uhriksi oli joutunut. 

"Täytyy silti olla varovainen", Baekhyun sanoi. Chanyeol nyökkäsi. Hän oli aina.

* * *

Harry oli yllättynyt, mutta otettu, että häntäkin muistettiin muutenkin kuin työajalla. Hän toivotti tuliaisten kanssa kylään tulleen kaksikon peremmälle asuntoon. Kahden varhaisteinin äänekäs kaksinpuhelu hiljentyi kuin taikaiskusta, kun kaksi korealaismiestä asteli heidän kotiinsa vähän parempaa vaatetta yllään. Verkkarit olivat vaihtuneet puuvillahousuiksi ja päällä oli rypytöntä paitaa, ihan junnujen kiusaksi. 

Baekhyun tervehti mykistynyttä kaksikkoa leveästi hymyillen. Hän oli vähän masokisti nauttiessaan tyttöjen ihailevista katseista, vähän sadisti nauttiessaan siitä, miten he Parkia pyörittelivät. Chanyeolin suhde Gonzalesin junioireihin oli paljon syvempi kuin hänellä. Hän tiesi tyttäristä vain nimet, ja hän sekoitti aina, kumpi oli kumpi.

Sunnuntain kruunaava päivällinen tuoksui taivaalliselta, Baekhyunin vatsa kurni välittömästi. Harry oli loistava kokki. Hänen oli ollut opittava ruokkimaan jälkikasvunsa puolison lähdön jälkeen.

Baekhyun ojensi mukana tuomansa punaviinipullon talon isännälle. Harry tutkaili pulloa vakuuttuneena.

"Charlien valinta", hän naurahti ja seurasi miestä keittiöön. Avokeittiöstä näki hyvin, miten Yeol otti paikkansa sohvalta ja alkoi kysellä tyttöjen kuulumisia ja vaati heitä jakamaan hallyu waven viimeisimmät käänteet. 

Baekhyun vakavoitui kääntyessään Harryn puoleen. Hän oli miettinyt koko ikuisuudelta tuntuvan matkan Raynold Wengiä. Hän jatkoi mieltään askarruttavat asiat Gonzalesin kanssa, jonka huoleton perheenisä -ilme pysyi yllättävän hyvin päällä. Todennäköisesti hän silti tulisi möläyttämään työparilleen, miten Peter Byun uteli häneltä vanhoja asioita kesken sunnuntaipäivällisen valmistamisen. 

"Muistatko häntä?" Baekhyun kysyi. Hänen teki mieli hakata päätään avokämmenellä, josko se pistäisi aivot raksuttamaan kovemmalla vauhdilla. "Tutkintapöytäkirjassa oli sun nimesi. 2015."

Harry veti ilmaa keuhkoihinsa ja puhalsi ne ulos pitkällä, miettivällä puhalluksella. Ruumiin löytämisestä oli viisi vuotta aikaa. Yksittäistapaus oli liitetty osaksi Qianin keissiä vasta 2017, kun Louis Qian oli kertonut kuulusteluissa, miten Raynold Weng liittyi jengiin. 58-vuotias kemisti oli uhannut paljastaa järjestön jo vuonna 2014. Viidennen poliisipiirin katupartio oli löytänyt hänet kuolleena. 

"Hänellä ei ollut rikosrekisteriä", Harry sanoi. "Emme myöskään saaneet tappajaa kiinni. Emme tiedä, miksi hänet tapettiin."

Baekhyun irvisti. Hänelle asia oli selvää pässinlihaa. Louis Qian oli kertonut motiivin heille, vasikat lahdattiin aina. Ei ollut kuitenkaan mitään todisteita siitä, kuka liipaisimesta oli vetänyt. Silloisen Little Popin sivukujille ei nähnyt kameroilla. Kukaan ei tiennyt, mitä yökerhon takana oli tapahtunut. 

Baekhyun äännähti hämmentyneenä. "Olen ihan varma, että olen kuullut nimen jossain aikaisemmin..."

"Oletko kysynyt asiasta Kaurilta?" 

Baekhyun pudisti päätään. Hän oli etääntynyt Jasonin kanssa, osaksi siitä syystä, että työpari vaikutti surevan Lara O'Connorin kohtaloa kaikista eniten. Hän halusi antaa miehelle tilaa, hän ei osannut lohduttaa. Oli ensimmäinen kerta, kun sellainen kriisi oli tullut heidän eteensä. Hän ei tuntenut työpariaan vielä niin hyvin, että osaisi olla siinä vieressä käsittelemässä asiaa. Hän mielummin antoi Jasonin turvautua entiseen työpariinsa Thomas Parryyn ja kääntyi itse miesystävänsä Charlie Parkin puoleen puhumaan tunteistaan.

"Kerron sulle, jos muistan jotain merkittävää. Sen vain tiedän, että hänet tapettiin kaksi vuotta ennen kuin NYPD edes kuuli koko Qianin jengistä.”

Baekhyun nyökkäsi, hän oli sydämestään kiitollinen Harrylle. Hän osasi kertoa sen verran, että FBI oli selvittänyt, missä Lara oli kulkenut viimeiset elinpäivänsä, eikä pinnalle ollut noussut mitään ihmeellistä, pelkkiä työjuttuja. Sattuneesta syystä hänen kalenterinsa oli täynnä tutkintavankeudessa olevan Jian kuulusteluaikoja. Baekhyun ei voinut kuin hyväksyä sen, että Harrystä ei ollut enempää apua. Ei auttanut muuta kuin kiittää ja sysätä työasiat sivuun. Hänen katseensa valui väkisinkin olohuoneesta kuuluvan naurunremakan keskellä hymyilevään Parkiin, joka yritti vakavoitua ja toisintaa Elle Korean kannessa olevan idolin karismaattisia ilmeitä. 

"Huvittavaa nähdä, että lapsesi ovat lääpällään häneen, joka ei ole astunutkaan jalallaan Soulin kaduille", Baekhyun virnisti. Hän oli sentään viettänyt nuoruutensa pääkaupungissa ja sen lähialueilla. Mutta juniorit eivät tienneet sitä. Eikä hän ajatellut kertoakaan, ettei Yeol menettäisi häneen kohdistunutta ihailua. Sillä Baekhyun oli päätellyt, että mies salaa piti siitä. 

"En yleensä stressaa, mutta pakko myöntää, että tämä keissi tulee uniin", Baekhyun huokaisi. Nolotti, miten ihon alle yksi tapaus oikein pääsi. Hän ymmärsi tekevänsä hallaa itselleen pyörittämällä työasioita vapaa-ajallaan, mutta kai se oli kutsumusammatin kirous. Työasiat tapasivat olla hänen elämänsä, mutta New York oli avannut hänen silmänsä tavalla, jota hän ei koskaan olisi uskonut kokevansa.

Harry laski kätensä Baekhyunin olalle ja puristi pienesti. "Tiedä se, ettet ole yksin. Sulla on vahva yhteisö takana. Jokainen meistä haluaa, että syylliset saadaan kiinni ja kiinalaisten jengi hajotettua. Voimme vain spekuloida, kuinka paljon Chinatown vapautuu, jos Qianin ote löystyy."

Baekhyun nyökkäsi. Hänkin oli vakaasti siinä uskossa, että koko kaupunginosa oli tietyllä tapaa saman järjestön alla toimiva kokonaisuus. Ne kiinalaiset peittivät jälkensä niin hyvin, ettei poliiseilla ollut ollut aihetta nostaa epäilyksiä kuin vasta kolme vuotta sitten. Qian oli kuitenkin rakentanut oman jenginsä pitkän ajan saatossa. Heidän toimintansa oli niin ammattimaista, että sen oli ollut pakko olla toiminnassa jo vuosikymmeniä. 

* * *

Baekhyun oli kiitollinen Chanyeolille. Hän ei ollut luovuttanut niin helpolla ja vetänyt Baekhyunin ajatukset aivan toisaalle, pois työasioista. Huhtikuu New Yorkissa oli tuonut Koreatownin puistoihin myös kirsikankukkasesongin. Yeol oli tuonut hänet ihailemaan luontoa, muistelemaan kaikkia niitä keväitä, jotka hän oli saanut kotimaassaan viettää. Mielessä pyöri viisitoista vuotta vanhat asiat, lehtiään tiputtavien kirsikkapuiden alla vaihdetut, kömpelöt suudelmat. 

Baekhyun laski päänsä Chanyeolin olkapäälle ja huokaisi haaveillen. Chanyeol risti kätensä hänen kanssaan ja nautti hetkestä yhtä paljon.

"Mitä haluat tehdä syntymäpäivänäsi?"

Baekhyun hölmistyi. Merkkipäivään oli vielä vajaa kolme viikkoa aikaa. Aika kuluisi nopeasti, mutta hän ei halunnut ajatella kalenterin vaihtumista toukokuuksi niinkään pian. Hänellä oli paljon muutakin ajateltavaa kuin yksi syntymäpäivä. Hän ei täyttänyt edes pyöreitä. 

"Se on kohta, muistathan", Chanyeol naurahti. 

"Ei mulla ole suunnitelmia", Baekhyun sanoi. Hän ei ollut varma, pystyisikö edes juhlimaan. Jos hän päivystäisi sinä aikana, skumpalla kilistelystä oli turha edes haaveilla. Sama päti Yeoliin. Eteläinen Manhattan tarvitsi suojelijoitaan. 

"Olisi ihan kiva käydä syömässä jossain", Baekhyun myönsi kuitenkin. Koska elämä oli hetkistä (ei onneksi juuri sillä hetkellä), yhdessä syöminen oli aina mitä parhain hetki viettää laatuaikaa. Siinä sitä voisi vaihtaa kuulumisia ja keventää sydäntä. Ja jos aikaa jäi, jälkiruoan voisi syödä makuuhuoneessa. 

"Pitäisikö meidän anoa lomaa ja viettää pitkä viikonloppu länsirannikolla? Odotan äitisi tapaamista yhtä suurella innolla ja kauhulla."

Ajatus oli mitä ihanin. Mutta ei ollut mitään varmutta, olisiko se käytännöllinen. Ikävä äitiä oli kyllä, vaikka he olivat yhteydessä aina silloin tällöin. Haavekuvat äidin valmistamasta merileväkeitosta oli ihana, siinä hetkessä Baekhyun tekisi kaikkensa, että pääsisi jälleen maistamaan sitä. Edellisestä kerrasta olikin kulunut jo hetki aikaa... 

"Mitä luulet, hyväksyykö perheesi mut?" Chanyeol kysyi. Hän ei pitänyt itseään minään, mikä oli surullista. Baekhyun nojasi häneen paremmin ja toivoi, että perhe ei linttaisi hänen partnerivalintaansa täysin. Hän ei koskaan ollut puhunut kumppaneistaan, saatika seksuaalisesta suuntautumisestaan. Hän oli vältellyt kiintymistä ihmisiin, myös läpi lapsuuden. Koska perhe kulki monesti kahden maan väliä, oli rankkaa pitää läheisistä ystävistä kiinni. Vanhemmat eivät koskaan olleet tavanneet hänen seurustelukumppaneitaan, vaikka muutamia niitä oli elämän varrella ollutkin. 

"Pitäisikö meidän varalta karata naimisiin? Kukaan ei voisi erottaa meitä.”

Baekhyun hörähti typertyneenä. Vaikka Parkin ehdotus oli pelkkä vitsi, ajatus syntymäpäivän viettämisestä Vegasin vilskeessä oli ihan hauska. Baekhyun ei ollut varma, halusiko hän naimisiin, sillä avioliiton purkaminen oli nykypäivänä yhtä helppoa kuin sen solmiminenkin. Mikään ei ollut enää pyhää, ei edes papin aamen. 

”Luulin, että me ollaan jo", Baekhyun virnisti. Chanyeol suukotti nopeasti hänen ohimoaan ja sulki silmänsä. Hento hyräily seurasi pian, kun Park nautti kasvoja lämmittävästä kevätauringosta ja kirsikkapuista lähtevästä tuoksusta. Jossain lähistöllä kärysi hotteok, lapsuuden muistot nousivat jälleen päälimmäiseksi. Vaikka kahdessa maassa eläminen oli ollut raskasta, ei hän vaihtaisi sekuntiakaan. Sellaisen nuoruuden ansioista hänestä oli tullut sellainen mies kuin hän oli. Ja hän oli ylpeä itsestään ja siitä, että hän oli selvinnyt siitä kaikesta. 


	7. Chapter 7

Liittovaltion päämaja vaikutti paljon chillimmältä kuin Baekhyun oli mielikuvissaan paikkaa maalannut. Karvat olivat siitäkin huolimatta pystyssä, sillä hän ei halunnut tulla mulkoilluksi nenänvartta pitkin. Hän oli pelkkä eteläisen Manhattanin huumepoliisi, perustason duunia tekevä etsivä. Oli selvää, ettei hän vetänyt vertoja osavaltioiden rajojen ylitse yksityiskoneilla huristeleville erikoisagenteille. Harry oli käskenyt kantaa ylpeänä sitä virkamerkkiä, jonka hän oli omilla taidoillaan ja kyvyillään itselleen ansainnut. Se ei ollut yhtään vähemmän kuin FBI:n kiiltävät lätkät. 

Jason oli kiitollinen, että Baekhyun oli suostunut tulemaan hänen mukaansa sillä kertaa. Baekhyun oli niellyt kiukkunsa ja alistunut vanhemman tahtoon. Paikka ei lukeutunut lähellekään hänen suosikeistaan, mutta halu saada oikeutta menetettyä kollegaa kohtaan sai kummasti nöyrtymään. Liittovaltion resurssit olivat kuitenkin paljon paikallispoliisia paremmat (mikä oli harmi). Heidän tekniikallaan pienestäkin johtolangasta saattaisi saada tarvittavan palasen jutun ratkaisemiseksi. Siksi kaikki jaettu tieto oli kultaakin kalliimpaa. Kaur oli ilmoittanut autossa vielä viimeisenä, että punnitsisi tarkkaan, mitä feduille paljastaisi. Hän ei aikonut luovuttaa Chinatownin keissin tutkinnassa niin helposti. Hän ja Parry saattaisivat loppuun sen, minkä olivat aloittaneetkin.

Juttuun kiinnitetyt agentit Bennett ja Sherman johdattivat huumepoliisit oikeaan paikkaan.

Baekhyun istui aulatilan odotustuolille vain nimellisesti, hän pomppaisi siitä pystyyn heti, kun Jason olisi mennyt kuulusteluhuoneeseen. Hän oli puhunut itsensä jo tarkkailutilaan, hän oli luvannut kertoa Larasta pari yksityiskohtaa, jos Bennett antaisi hänelle vähän myötä. Sopimus oli syntynyt, vaikka osin likainen se oli. Vaisto kuitenkin sanoi, että niin oli toimittava. Jokin Jasonin käytöksessä oli muuttunut viimeisten viikkojen aikana. Hän oli paljon jäykempi ja varovaisempi kuin yleensä, ja Baekhyunia häiritsi, kun hän ei tiennyt miksi. 

Kun kuulusteluhuoneen ovi oli sulkeutunut agenttikaksikon ja Jasonin perässä, toinen ovi avautui. Baekhyun käänsi huomionsa äänen suuntaan ja jännittyi nähdessään ovensuussa seisovan aasialaisnaisen, jonka yllä oli rypytön jakkupuku, hiukset korkealla poninhänällä ja silmillä tummasankaiset lasit. 

"Peter Byun?" 

"Minä olen", Baekhyun sanoi, hämmästyen äänensä jäykkyyttä. 

"Erikoisagentti Mary Kwon", nainen sanoi ja ojensi kätensä Baekhyunille. Baekhyun tarttui jämäkkään käteen, josta tuli väkisin mieleen Ella Smith. Hän rakasti vahvoja naisia, jotka tekivät työnsä hyvin. He katsoivat maailmaa eri kulmasta kuin miehet, ja siksi arvokkaita poliisivoimille.

Mary Kwon johdatti Baekhyunin sisälle kuulusteluhuoneen erottavan peiliseinän pimeälle puolelle. Jason oli istunut jo kahden agentin tiukan silmän alle. Hän kuljetti sormiaan paperisen kansion kulmalla ja silmäili ympärilleen, esittäen rentoa. Ei tarvinnut olla etsivä, että ymmärsi sen olevan pelkkää bluffia. 

"Olemme tehneet töitä yli vuoden päivät, enkä tunne häntä vieläkään tarpeeksi hyvin kertoakseni, mitä hän salaa", Baekhyun sanoi. "Jotain kuitenkin. Se on selvä."

"Mikä muutti hänet? Lara O’Connorin kuolema?" Mary Kwon kysyi, pitäen katseensa tiukasti valkoihoisessa NYPD:n huumepoliisissa, jonka siniset silmät olivat tarpeeksi sulattamaan jokaisen. Jason Kaur ehkä näytti enkeliltä, mutta Baekhyun oli nähnyt hänestä sen toisenkin puolen. Työtehtävissään hän osasi olla melkoinen auktoriteetti.

Baekhyun pudisti päätään. "Jia Qigang. Ehkä miesparka piiskaa itseään siitä, ettei ehtinyt saada häntä puhumaan. Hän ei ole ensimmäinen todistaja, joka on livennyt otteesta juuri kriittisimmällä hetkellä."

Mary Kwon nyökkäili hitaasti. Hän taisi olla kartalla, mistä Baekhyun puhui. Louis Qian. FBI oli varmasti tutkinut kaikki heidän keräämänsä johtolangat kiinalaisten keissistä moneen kertaan. He olivat pelottavan hyvin kartalla, vaikka se vain helpotti yhteistyötä. Aikaa säästyi, kun ei tarvinnut vääntää itsestäänselvyyksistä.

Baekhyun yritti pitää heräävän ärsytyksensä aisoissa. Oli helvetin vaikea tutkia juttua, kun kaikki avaintodistajat olivat hypänneet jo ajasta ikuisuuteen. Ei ollut resursseja saatika tarpeeksi vahvoja perusteita ratsata koko Chinatownia, jengi ehtisi siirtää todisteet olemassaolostaan toiseen paikkaan sillä aikaa, kun he kävisivät aluetta läpi iskuryhmän kanssa. Eikä uuden rikoksen odotteleminen tuntunut parhaalta mahdolliselta keinolta. Pääjehu Qian Ah ja sitä mukaa jokainen heidän jengissään oleva oli saatava lukkojen taakse. 

"Olen tutkinut historiaasi, Peter Byun."

Mary Kwonin sanat jäädyttivät Baekhyunin kaikki ajatukset hetkellisesti. Aivot alkoivat rullata pienen resetin jälkeen ihan eri tavalla. Hän olikin miettinyt miksi hän sai niin helposti luvan tulla seuraamaan Jasonin kuulustelua. Se oli ansa. Mary Kwon halusi kuulustella häntä. Miksi hän ei ollut tajunnut aikaisemmin?

"Ratsasitte 200 kiloa hasista San Fransiscossa, operaationne oli täydellinen. Miksi lähdit heti sen jälkeen?"

"Kaipasin vaihtelua", Baekhyun vastasi lyhyesti. Jason oli alkanut puhua agenttien kanssa, ja hän halusi kuunnella. 

"New Yorkista? Vaihdot Kalifornian auringon itärannikon matalapaineeseen. Erikoinen valinta, sanoisinko."

"Yksityisasioita", Baekhyun vastasi, kiristäen ilmettään. Vahvoissa naisissa oli ominaisuutensa, he eivät hevillä luovuttaneet. Mutta Baekhyun osasi olla yhtä kova luu. 

"Karkasitko joltain?" Mary Kwon uteli. Äänessä oli pilkahdus vittuilua. Mitä hänestä rakennetussa kansiossa oikein väitettiin?

"Ei kuulu tapoihini", Baekhyun vastasi. 

Mary Kwon vaikutti tyytyväiseltä vastaukseen. Baekhyun oli silti sitä mieltä, että hän saisi pitää kyselytuntinsa Jasonille, sillä hän oli vain töissä NYPD:ssä. Hän ei välittänyt mistään muusta kuin Qianin nappaamisesta, Laran murhaajan kiinni saamisesta. Kuka sen tekisi, oli hänelle siinä vaiheessa yksi hailee. Totta kai hän edelleen toivoi, että se olisi Jason Kaur, sillä hän oli odottanut sitä hetkeä jo kauan. Hän oli painanut duunia keissin eteen kovemmin kuin kukaan muu heidän yksikössään (Thomas Parryä lukuun ottamatta). Baekhyun soisi Jasonille sen tilaisuuden, mutta juttu ei ollut enää pelkästään hänen käsissään. 

"Mitä nimi Eun Soyoung sinussa herättää?" 

Baekhyun puristi huulensa tiukasti yhteen. Hän ei vastaisi. Asia ei kuulunut Mary Kwonille, olisi hän sitten kuinka korkeatasoinen agentti tahansa. Ne olivat hänen yksityisasioitaan, ja Soyoung oli historiaa. Kaukaista, kaukaista historiaa.

"Työpaikkaromanssit eivät taida olla sinulle uusi asia", Mary Kwon virnisti.

"Yksityisasioita", Baekhyun sanoi, puhuen enemmän hampaidensa välistä. Hän ei voinut poistua tilanteesta, sillä se olisi luovuttamista, ja tämä oli testi. FBI oli kaivanut hänestä kaiken. Niitä asioita, joita NYPD:kään ei tiennyt. Kuitenkaan Baekhyun ei ollut huoneessa sen vuoksi. Hän halusi tietää, mitä Jason ei uskaltanut hänelle myöntää. Ja tämä Kwon grillasi häntä, peittäen huoneesta kantautuvan Kaurin puheen lähes kokonaan. 

"Mitä samaa Eun Soyoungissa ja Ella Smithissä on?" 

"Sukupuoli." 

Baekhyunin oli pakko kääntää vallan tulistunut katseensa häntä lyhyempään naiseen, jonka meriitit olivat paljon korkeammalla kuin hänellä itsellään oli. Mary Kwonin silmissä oli kovuutta, jota oli yritetty lieventää neutraalilla meikillä. Hänen silmäripsensä olivat feikit, se näkyi kauas.

"Mitä samaa Eun Soyoungissa ja Charlie Parkissa on?"

"En ole harrastanut seksiä Ella Smithin kanssa", Baekhyun jyrähti. Henkirikosyksikön johtaja Smith ei ollut hänelle mitään muuta kuin kollega, hyvä työkaveri, joka auttoi häntä tuntemaan olonsa mukavaksi ja tervetulleeksi uudessa työyhteisössä. Ella Smith ei ollut kiinnostunut hänestä, eikä hän Ellasta. Hän kulki henkirikosyksikössä ihan muissa asioissa.

"Mulla ja Charliella on toimiva suhde. Olen onnellinen hänen kanssaan."

Se oli totta. Mitä enemmän hän Yeolin kanssa aikaa vietti, sen tärkeämmäksi mies tuli. Joskus, ehkä useinkin, heidän näkemyksensä erosivat kovin, mutta hän osasi arvostaa sitä, etteivät kaikki katsoneet maailmaa samalla tavalla kuin hän. Erilaisuus oli rikkaus, ja oli taito tulla toimeen kaikkien kanssa. Osasi hän riidelläkin, mutta osasi hän olla riitelemättä turhasta. 

"En epäile sitä", Mary Kwon sanoi. "Ihmettelin vain, miksi sitouduit, jos haaveilet urasta CIA:ssa."

"Niin mäkin", Baekhyun sanoi. Rakkaus ei katsonut aikaa eikä paikkaa. Jos Chanyeol ei olisi ollut niin kova yrittämään, ei hän olisi lämmennyt. Kollegat kollegoina, hän oli oppinut virheistään.

"Kiinnostaisiko paikka FBI:ssä? Potentiaalisi näkyy, enkä ole ainoa, joka on huomannut sen."

"Ei kiitos", Baekhyun sanoi, luoden arvioivan katseen vieressään seisovaan naiseen. Hän oli tyylikäs, oli pakko myöntää. Jos silmäripsiä ei otettu huomioon.

"Harmi", Mary Kwon tokaisi, mutta kaivoi suorien housujen taskusta käyntikorttinsa. Hän ojensi sen Baekhyunille ja hymyili ensimmäistä kertaa sille tapaamiselle. "Jos muutat mielesi, älä epäröi ottaa yhteyttä. Kokeet järjestetään elokuun puolessa välissä."

Baekhyun tarttui karkeaan käyntikorttiin saamatta katsettaan irti Yhdysvaltain liittovaltion keskusrikospoliisin logosta. Mary Kwonin korkokenkien kopina kulki toisesta korvasta sisään, toisesta ulos. Ovi kävi, Baekhyun jäi yksin. Jason Kaurin rauhallinen ääni jäi hänen seurakseen.

_"Miksi Lara O'Connor piti teihin yhteyttä henkilökohtaisella puhelimellaan? Mikä teidän suhteenne oli?"_

_"Tapasimme vapaa-ajalla aina silloin tällöin."_

_"Miksi?”_

_“Olimme hyviä ystäviä.”_

Baekhyun nosti katseensa käyntikortista peilin toiselle puolelle, huoneeseen, jossa tummansinisiin sonnustautuneet agentit kyselivät Kaurilta henkilökohtaisuuksia. Hän ei tiennyt Laran suhteesta Jasoniin. Ei Baekhyunia edes kiinnostanut sellainen. Hän viihtyi enemmän Chanyeolin ja Harryn seurassa.

_"Miksi Lara O'Connor halusi tavoittaa teidät 7. huhtikuuta 2020?"_

_"Koska hänellä oli tärkeää asiaa."_

_"Mitä asiaa?"_

Jason hiljentyi, hän halusi sivuttaa kysymyksen. Kylmät väreet kulkivat Baekhyunin niskassa, kun hän tajusi jääneensä paitsi jostain tärkeästä. Hän oli niin arvannut, että Kaur salasi häneltä jotain raskauttavaa. Oliko hänellä ja Laralla ollut suhde? Hän tiesi hyvin, että Jason oli sinkkumies ja avoin parisuhteelle, mutta ei hän nähnyt häntä mitenkään hässimässä puolustusasianajajan kanssa. Varsinkaan, jos hänellä oli jo ollut joku toinen. 

_"Liittyykö se Qianin tapaukseen?"_

_”Ei… varsinaisesti.”_

Baekhyun suoristi selkäänsä. Työparin kasvoilla oli tuhat kertaa enemmän huolta kuin hetki sitten.

” _O’Connor pyysi epävirallista tutkinta-apua. Hän oli erityisen huolissaan oikeuslaitoksella liikkuvasta avustajasta, nimeltään Blake Dunn. Laran mielestä hänessä on jotain epäilyttävää. Hän on yrittänyt ujuttautua lakimiesten sisäpiiriin tavalla tai toisella. Hänen korvansa ”tuntuvat kasvavan” aina kahvihuoneessa.”_

Baekhyun purskahti tahattomaan nauruun. Kuulosti typerältä, hänenkin korviinsa. Toisin kuin hänen, Jasonia kuulustelevien agenttien suupielet eivät värähtäneetkään.

_”Mitä olette saaneet selville Blake Dunnista?”_

_”Hän on 37-vuotias, virallinen oikeusavustaja. Hän on valmistunut Cornellin yliopistosta vuonna 2008. Hänen työhistoriansa on värikästä, hän on toiminut lähinnä yksityisissä lakifirmoissa, mutta hän on saanut paikan eteläisen Manhattanin oikeustalolta tämän vuoden alussa. Kaikki tieto hänestä on selvitetty ilman virka-aseman väärinkäyttöä. Pyydän, että otatte asian huomioon tutkinnassa. Jos saan valtuudet, voin olla avuksi.”_

_”Miksi se huoletti Lara O’Connoria?”_

_”Hänestä tuntui, että se mies pitää häntä ”silmällä”.”_

_”Voisiko se olla romanttista kiinnostusta?”_

Jason kohautti olkiaan. Oli romanttista tai ei, miehen toiminta oli sen verran häiritsevää, että Laran oli pakko pyytää apua.

Baekhyun kurtisti kulmiaan. Lara ei välittänyt yleensä muista. Dunnin täytyi olla todella creepy tapaus, että jäi hänen mieleensä.

Tai sitten Jason ei kertonut feduille aivan kaikkea.

* * *

Jason käveli ulos kuulusteluhuonesta, Baekhyun nousi ylös lähteäkseen työparinsa perään. Hän ei ehtinyt kuin kääntyä samaan suuntaan, kun erikoisagentti Bennett ilmestyi ovensuuhun. 

"Peter Byun, on vuorosi."

Baekhyun sihahti itsekseen. Hänellä ei valitettavasti ollut mitään uutta kerrottavaa, hänellä ei ollut ollut mitään hämäräbisneksiä O'Connorin kanssa, kuten rakkaalla työparilla oli ollut. Vaikka mikä hän oli kieltämään Jasonia tekemästä vapaa-ajallaan haluamaan asioita. 

Hänen ja Kaurin välille kehkeytynyt suhde työpareina oli vasta alussa verrattuna eteläisen Manhattanin muihin työpareihin, mutta oli myönnettävä, että sellainen salaileminen teki Baekhyunin surulliseksi. Hän oli hyvä poliisi ja tarkka ominaisuuksistaan, soveltuvuudestaan siihen työhön. Harmitti, ettei Jason osannut luottaa häneen vielä tavalla kuin hän luotti Jasoniin. Hänen ei olisi tarvinnut keplotella itseään katselemaan kuulustelua salaa, jos heidän välillään ei olisi salaisuuksia. Oliko hän tehnyt virheen, kun hän oli kuluttanut aikansa NYPD:ssä lähentymällä mielummin alakerran henkirikospoliisin kanssa kuin oman työparinsa? Jasonia, tai ketään muutakaan, ei haitannut, että hän seurusteli Parkin kanssa. Silti hän tunsi huonoa omatuntoa. Valinnoilla tapasi olla kaksi puolta, monesti oli vaikea päättää, kummin olisi järkevintä ja viisainta. Virheet olivat osa elämää, mutta Baekhyun yritti tehdä niitä mahdollisimman vähän. Kai se kusi omaan nilkkaan sitten.

Baekhyun käveli agentti Bennettin perässä huoneeseen, joka näytti kolkommalta siitä kulmasta kuin peililasin toiselta puolelta. Sherman siistissä, rypyttömässä puvussaan odotti jo paikoillaan. Tilanne oli varsin tavanomainen, normikäytäntö, mutta silti korpesi olla se, joka istui vastaajan paikalla. Hän oli ollut se, joka oli murtanut pikkuliigalaisten huumeidensohjottamat päät ja saanut puhutettua heidät pussiin, hän oli ottanut tunnustuksia kaupungissa liikkuvilta isoilta kihoilta ja heidän alaisiltaan.

Oliko hän ollut huono poliisi, kun hän ei ollut ehtinyt saada Jiaa puhumaan?

"Istu, ole hyvä", Bennett sanoi. Hänen äänessään oli paljon enemmän lempeyttä kuin kovissa, kaiken nähneissä kasvoissa. Ehkä se oli tahallista, keino näyttää, että hänkin oli vain ihminen. Totta kai Baekhyun halusi auttaa selvittämään, mitä Laralle tapahtui ja kuinka he voisivat saada kiinalaiset kiinni. Silti olisi ollut parempi, jos tapaus olisi pysynyt NYPD:n käsissä.

Baekhyun tiesi ja ymmärsi, kuinka mahdotonta se oli. 

Baekhyun istui alas ja katsoi molempia agentteja yhtä ilmeettömästi kuin aina ennenkin. Hän oli kohdannut urallaan agentin jos toisenkin, eikä kukaan heistä ollut arvostanut paikallispoliisin työtä heidän ansaitsemallaan tavalla. Oli turhaa edes yrittää uskoa, että nämä kaksi olisivat erilaisia. Manhattan South piti huolen siitä, että ylemmän tason etsivät muistuttivat kenttätyössä duunia painavia poliiseja, sillä kaikki olivat joskus aloittaneet siitä pisteestä. _Never forget your roots._

"Kerro meille, mitä tiedät Blake Dunnista", agentti Sherman sanoi. 

Baekhyun kohautti kulmiaan. "En tunne. En ole kuullutkaan.”

"Lara O'Connorin yhteys Blake Dunniin ei ole koskaan tullut esille keskusteluissanne?"

"Ei. Kuulen nimen ensimmäistä kertaa tänään."

"Niinkö?" agentti Bennetti kysyi. Hän oli ihmeissään, vähemmästäkin. Baekhyun oli luvannut hänelle paljon, eikä hänellä ollut enää tarjota mitään. 

Baekhyun kertoi agenteille rehellisesti kaiken, minkä Lara O'Connorista tiesi. Hän oli yhtäkkiä pahoillaan, häpeissään, ettei hän tuntenut eteläisen Manhattanin puolustusasianajajaa yhtään sen paremmin. Jason Kaurin ja hänen suhteensa oli paljon pidempi, joten oli kai ihan luonnollista, että he jakoivat toisilleen niinkin henkilökohtaisia asioita. 

"Lara O'Connor on— oli oikeustalon yksi parhaista puolustusasianajajista. Hänen kovuutensa ja inhimillisyytensä oli täysin balanssissa. Jos hän on ollut epäileväinen Blake Dunnia kohtaan, hänessä on täytynyt olla jotain mätää. Selvittäkää asia perinpohjaisesti, pyydän."

Vieretysten istuvat agentit nyökkäsivät yhtä aikaa. Heidän synkronoidut liikkeensä muistuttivat Baekhyunia Parkista ja Gonzalesista. Ehkä hän oli ollut liian ennakkoluuloinen heitä kohtaan. Hekin tekivät vain työtään, halusivat selvittää, mitä oikein oli tapahtunut. Meneillään oleva juttu X6X:n pikkunilkkien nappikaupan pysäyttämiseksi aiheutti vain stressiä, kun Wright hönki niskaan kaiken lisäksi, että poliisilaitosta oli kohdannut suuri suru ja kauheus. 

"Tämä tapaus on henkilökohtaisesti tärkeä Jasonille. En halua häiritä teidän yhteistyötä millään tavoin, keskityn mielummin hoitamaan omat juttuni Maddyn kanssa. Totuus on, että olen laitoksen uusin tulokas, enkä ole ansainnut vielä paikkaani heidän rivistössään."

"Vaikka allasi on 200 kilon hasisratsia?" Sherman kysyi. Hänen kulmakarvansa nousi ylös ja pysyi siellä häiritsevän pitkään. 

"Se, mitä San Fransiscossa tapahtui, ei merkitse täällä yhtään mitään. Olen pitänyt NYPD:tä vain välivaiheena. Mulla on rajani, ja tämä juttu menee liikaa ihon alle. Astun mielummin sivuun ja annan Jasonin loistaa, hän on palkkionsa ansainnut. Tiedän, etten voi mitenkään korvata Thomas Parrya."

Shermanin kulma vaikutti nousevan entisestään. "Et aio seisoa työparisi rinnalla jutun selvittämisessä?" 

"Hänellä on koko FBI tukenaan. Tarvitseeko hän mua?" Baekhyun kysyi. 

"Tarvitsetko sinä häntä?" Bennett kysyi. 

Baekhyun laski katseensa alas. Hän ei tiennyt. Läheisin ihminen koko toimistolta istui kerrosta alempana. Mies, jolle hän pystyi jakamaan kaiken, ne syvimmät, henkilökohtaiset tunteensa, ei ollut Kaur vaan Charlie Park. Jos hän päästäisi NYPD:n kollegat yhtä lähelle sydäntään, se tekisi etenemisen uralla vaikeammaksi. CIA ei halunnut häntä. Täytyisikö hänen nöyrtyä ja jämähtää Manhattan Southin poliisiasemalle. Hän voisi tehdä hienon uran huumepoliisina, vaikka työ ei ollut sitä, mitä hän sydämessään halusi.

"Mitä Lara O'Connoriin tulee, selvitämme asian. FBI tutkii kiinalaisten jälkiä ja selvittää, mitkä asiat johtivat toimintaan Lemon Clubilla. Muista, että ilman teitä juttu ei olisi koskaan alkanut selviämään."

Baekhyun nieli kurkkuun nousevan tuhahduksen. Bennett oli väärässä. Kaikki oli alkanut siitä, kun paikallispoliisi sai ilmoituksen Hudsonissa makaavasta ruumiista. Se oli ollut käänteentekevä hetki Chinatownin huumekartelli-jutussa. 


End file.
